


Nejspíš jsem vám nerozuměl

by Lanevra



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Thilbo, angst - mírný, kulturní nedorozumění
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanevra/pseuds/Lanevra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drobné nedorozumění může rychle odstartovat sérii náhod a silných gest, zvláště pokud se odehraje mezi hobitem a trpaslíky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Po tom, co se půl dne prodírali lesem zarostlým roštím, že skrze něj bylo sotva vidět, jim všem ve vlasech a vousech zůstalo listí, kusy kůry, větvičky a také bodláky. Pro Bilba to takový problém nebyl, z krátkých vlasů vyklepal všechnu špínu velmi snadno, i když bodláky v chlupech na nohách byly nepříjemné, jenže nic proti tomu, co zažívali trpaslíci. Chudák Gloin měl celý vous rozcuchaný a špinavý a také při vybírání větviček patřičně nadával. Ostatní na tom nebyli o moc lépe, tahali si bodláky z vlasů a vousů a většina z nich si pro sebe něco mumlala. Až na jednoho. Thorina, který popošel dál v Gandalfově doprovodu a podle toho, jak oba gestikulovali nad mapou, se opět dohadovali, kam jít dál.

Protože se sám zbavil špíny ve svých vlasech, mohl se zvědavě přisunout blíž k dohadující se dvojici.

„Říkám vám, že je to příliš riskantní,“ prohlásil čaroděj důrazně.

„Jenže když půjdeme na jih, abychom se té lesnaté úžině vyhnuli, ztratíme celý jeden den. Moc dobře víte, Gandalfe, že nemáme času nazbyt,“ oponoval Thorin a potřásl hlavou. To způsobilo, že se nějaké to smetí z jeho vlasů uvolnilo a popadalo na zem. Byly to hlavně malé šišky z drobného jehličnanu, pod jehož větví musel projít, ale také nějaké ty úlomky kůry.

Bilbo se zamračil. Celé trpaslíkovy dlouhé, hnědé vlasy byly plné úlomků větví, listí a kusů kůry a přitom neměl Thorin ani tu sebemenší snahu si něco z toho vytahat ven. Jak musel vypadat jeho plnovous si mohl hobit jenom představovat a rozhodně to nebyla hezké představa. Bylo vážně s podivem, že žádný z ostatních trpaslíků svému králi nenabídl, že mu smetí z vlasů vyndá nebo ho na to alespoň neupozornil. Vlastně se zdálo, jako kdyby to ignorovali a starali se hlavně o své vlastní plnovousy a vlasy.

„Promiňte, Thorine…“ oslovil trpaslíka.

„Když budeme spěchat nebezpečnou cestou, zbytečně ohrozíme své životy a tím se ještě víc zdržíme,“ řekl Gandalf, jako kdyby si Bilba ani nevšiml.

„Děláte, jako kdybych nás chtěl vést přímo do Temného hvozdu,“ zavrčel Thorin, stejně tak nevšímavý jako čaroděj.

„Promiňte mi, ale máte ve vlasech spoustu smetí…“

„Ten by snad byl lepší než váš návrh, alespoň by každý z nás byl dostatečně ostražitý.“

„Máte ve vlasech smetí… hej, posloucháte?!“ trochu zvedl hlas a zatahal trpaslíka za jeho kožešinu. Ani tentokrát to nemělo žádný efekt, Thorin i čaroděj byli ponořeni do své hádky tak hluboko, že si prostě malého hobita po svém boku nevšimli.

„Na jihu nás nečekají hordy skřetů…“

„Nejspíš ne,“ zamumlal si pro sebe, „Jestli chcete, můžu… můžu vám ty větvičky z vlasů vytahat,“ nabídl úslužně.

„… jsou tam možná tak smečky zdivočelých vrrků. Nic, s čím bychom si nedokázali poradit.“

„Vůbec by mě to neobtěžovalo. Takže, pokud můžu… mělo by se to udělat co nejdřív, než se vám vlasy… a vousy zacuchají úplně.“

„Nehovořím tu o množství nebezpečí, já vím, že trpaslíci dokáží vrrčí smečky přemoci. Jde mi o to, že zbytečně nasazujete svůj život a život svých mužů pro spěch, který není nutný,“ pokračoval Gandalf.

Bylo to jednoduše beznadějné. Nikdo ho tu nikdy pořádně neposlouchal nebo mu vůbec nevěnovali pozornost. Cítil se jako přívěšek, břemeno tažené za skupinou silných trpasličích bojovníků vedenou králem. Připadal si vedle nich všech zbytečný a neužitečný, zvláště proto, že jeho přídomek 'Mistr Zloděj' byl jen Gandalfův důmyslný klam daleký od pravdy. Ale teď alespoň mohl být trochu užitečný tím, že Thorioví vybere větvičky z vlasů, dřív, že se tam nadobro zašmodrchají a ty nádherné hnědé kadeře bude třeba ostříhat. Byla by jich věčná škoda.

„Kdyby to tahalo, řekněte,“ dodal ještě, kdyby ho čirou náhodou přeci jen vnímal, načež se přesunul za trpaslíka a zvedl ruce k jeho vlasům.

Na dotek byly přesně tak silné, jak si je představoval. Jako tenké provázky, leskle hnědé s trochu bronzovým nádechem, když projel prsty skrze ně a sluneční světlo jimi mohlo proniknout, a na pár místech stříbrně prokvétající. Ale ne tím stařeckým způsobem, nýbrž v tenkých pramíncích, které skoro vypadaly, jako kdyby si trpaslík do svých vlasů vpletl tekuté stříbro.

Zároveň, jak očekával jejich sílu a houževnatost, byl překvapen jemností, s jakou se mu poddávaly v ruce, přestože byly zacuchané a vpletené do ostnů bodláků. Sotvaže si to uvědomil, vykouzlil mu ten pocit síly a jemnosti na tváři spokojený úsměv, se kterým se naklonil blíž. Dostatečně blízko, aby kromě vůně jehličí, které z Thorinových vlasů vybíral, ucítil také ještě něco dalšího. Mužný podtón, do kterého by vůbec nebylo špatné složit hlavu a zůstat tak, kdyby neměl na práci vypletení toho zrádného velkého bodláku, který nechtěl pod jeho obratnými malými prsty povolit. Skousl si ret soustředěním, veškerou snahu upřenou jen na opatrné vytahování téměř každého jednotlivého vlásku ze zahnutých bodců, takže si ani nevšiml, že trpaslík pod jeho rukama ztuhnul a všichni ostatní, včetně Gandalfa, ztichli. Nedošlo mu to ani o okamžik poté, co se Thorin pomalu obrátil.

„Kdo se opovážil…“ promluvil trpasličí král nebezpečně hlubokým hlasem, který však sotva doléhal v celé své mocnosti k hobitovým uším a hlavně k do soustředění ponořené mysli.

„Počkejte. Nehýbat, už to skoro… skoro… Hahá! Už ho mám!“ vykřikl vítězoslavně a zvednul bodlák jako ten největší úlovek svého života, „Prevít jeden byl pořádně zamotaný. Na ty další tři byste si…“ nedořekl žádost, aby se trpaslík někde posadil a dal mu volnou ruku, neboť si všiml náhlého hrobového ticha, které se kolem rozhostilo.

Rozhlédl se po trpasličích tvářích, jež ho obklopovaly. Většina z nich vypadala někde na pomezí mezi šokem, nevírou a něčím, co téměř vypadalo jako strach. Zahlédl i pár jisker ne nepodobných hněvu, hlavně pak v očích Kiliho a Filiho, kde doutnala ta dobře mu známé touha chránit svého strýce, kterou už u nich viděl. Nechápavě zamrkal a podíval se na Thorina tyčícího se nad ním se stejnou šokovanou nevírou, jaká byla usazená ve tvářích ostatních trpaslíků, ovšem u něj se teď, když mu Bilbo hleděl přímo do očí, velmi rychle změnila v nefalšovanou zlost. Při tom pohledu nasucho polkl, jak se ho zmocnil náhlý strach, který mu sevřel hrdlo. Trpaslík se na něj zlobil, hodně zlobil podle ohnivých záblesků v očích, ale nebylo zřejmé proč. Možná, že ho opravdu hodně zatahal za vlasy. Pokud ano, nebyla to jeho vina - nejen že Thorina předem varoval, ještě byl tak opatrný, jak jen to bylo možné a sotva deset hnědých vlasů zůstalo omotaných kolem bodláku. Nikdy by úmyslně ani kvůli neopatrnosti nezničil něco tak krásného, jako byly Thorinovy vlasy.

„Ehm... Co se stalo? Tahalo to tak moc?“ zeptal se do toho nesnesitelného ticha.

Thorinovy oči se nebezpečně zúžily předtím, než trpaslík Bilba nešetrně drapl za loket a přitáhl si ho kousek blíž k sobě.

„Půjdete se mnou, Mistře Zloději,“ zavrčel zvláště ta poslední dvě slova s takovou zlostí, až to způsobilo, že se jeho jinak vytříbený hluboký hlas třásl.

I kdyby se snad chtěl bránit, asi by ani neměl šanci, na to byl trpaslík příliš silný. Nezbývalo mu proto nic jiného než klopýtat za Thorinem, který ho vláčel zpátky do lesa, do té části, kde ještě nebylo tak husté křoví a dalo se tam najít dost místa mezi stromy. Právě takové jedno místo trpaslík vybral a postrčil ho na něj.

Zapotácel se dozadu a promnul si bolavou ruku, pak krátce pohlédl na Gandalfa, který je sem následoval, načež se podíval na Thorinovi rozzlobenou tvář.

„Omlouvám se, jestli vás to tahalo, ale měl byste si uvědomit, že to byla i vaše vina. Neměl jste se hýbat,“ obvinil ho v protiútoku, protože se mu ani trochu nelíbilo, jak se na něj trpaslík zle dívá.

Jeho omluva, pravda ne až tak moc omluvná, Thorina snad ještě víc rozzlobila, jelikož se k Bilbovi začal pomalu přibližovat, výraz a postoj přímo ztělesňující výhružku.

„Co jste tím sledoval, hobite? Jaké výhody chcete získat dobíráním si krále trpaslíků? Víc zlata z mého pokladu? Trvalé místo na mém dvoře?“ Narovnal se v zádech, ruce zkřížil na prsou a shlédl na Bilba s pohrdáním. „Zvolil jste bláhově hloupý způsob jak získat, co chcete, ať je to cokoliv. Já se nenechám zlákat takovým laciným podbízením.“

Zmateně zamrkal. Nechápal, co to tu trpaslík vykládá. Proč zrovna teď mluvil o zlatě a nějakém podbízení? Jen mu vytahal z vlasů bodlák, to byla úplně normální věc a každý slušný hobit by svému příteli nebo známému pomohl. Tedy samozřejmě by se předtím zeptal, ale to Bilbo udělal. Nemohl za to, že si Thorin nevšímal, když na něj mluvil.

„Vytáhl jsem vám z vlasů bodlák, nic víc. Nechci za to žádný váš… poklad,“ odpověděl zmateně, ale taky trochu dotčeně. Za své přátelské gesto nechtěl zlato, stačilo by, kdyby mu to trpaslík jednou oplatil, až to bude potřebovat.

Thorin pevně sevřel čelisti, a dokonce i přes vousy bylo vidět, jak se mu napnuly. Hrdlo mu poskočilo v prudkém nádechu, předtím než otevřel pusu…

„Upokojte se, Thorine, myslím, že Bilbo nechápe, čeho se dopustil,“ vstoupil do toho čaroděj smířlivě.

„Tomu se dá stěží věřit,“ odfrkl si trpaslík.

„Přesto jsem si jist, že tomu tak opravdu je,“ neustoupil Gandalf, ovšem ponechával si svou vlídnost.

Zamračil se ještě víc, teď už ne dotčeně či pouze zmateně, nyní to bylo proto, že začal mít dojem, že se dopustil něčeho neslušného, aniž by to zamýšlel nebo si to vůbec uvědomil. Dělalo mu to starosti, přeci jen, i přesto že jeho šaty už poznaly prach cest a sám prošel divočinou, v hloubi duše měl v sobě hobita ze Dna pytle a to byli slušní a vychovaní hobité, kteří nikoho urazit nechtěli.

„Co se stalo, Gandalfe? Nerozumím tomu,“ přiznal se a vzhlédl k vysokému čaroději.

Ten se k němu trochu sklonil, stále ten vlídný a smířlivý úsměv na tváři, jaký předtím vrhal na Thorina.

„Obávám se, můj milý příteli, že tu došlo k nechtěnému… kulturnímu nedorozumění,“ pustil se do vysvětlování. „Vy hobité jste národ nešetřící vlídným slovem, štědrostí i objetím pro naprostého cizince, trpaslíci jsou trochu jiní. Cení si zvláště některých aspektů svého soukromí, mezi které patří jejich vlasy a vousy. Starají o ně se stejnou péčí jako o své důlní nářadí a své klenoty a nedovolují jen tak někomu se jich dotýkat. Taková čest, zvláště u vysoce postavených trpaslíků nebo dokonce králů,“ krátce pohlédl na stále zle se mračícího Thorina, „je vyhrazena pouze rodině a... milenkám či milenců.“

„Oh...“ bylo první, co z Bilba vypadlo, hned po tom celý zrudl v obličeji a sklopil pohled k zemi.

Opravdu ho ani ve snu nenapadlo, že by něco tak obyčejného, jako vytahování smetí z vlasů, mohlo mít v trpasličí kultuře až tak důležitý význam. Vypadalo to, že prohrabávat se Thorinovými vlasy bylo, možná právě kvůli tomu, jak to bylo příjemné, také velice neslušné a, přesně jak řekl trpaslík sám, podbízivé. Alespoň už chápal, proč se na něj Thorin rozzlobil. Doma by za podobnou troufalost dostal od každé hobitky nebo hobita pořádnou facku.

Trochu si odkašlal přes studem sevřené hrdlo a podíval se na Thorina.

„Ehm já… nemyslel jsem to tak, jen jsem… omlouvám se, Thorine, opravdu jsem nevěděl, co u trpaslíků znamená dotknout se něčích vlasů. Chtěl jsem jenom… vyndat vám nepořádek z hlavy,“ naznačil směrem k šiškám, které stále ulpívaly v hustých hnědých vlasech, a donutil tak Thorina před ním trochu ucuknout, než zase ruku stáhl a sevřel okraj své vesty, „Je mi to líto, už to neudělám.“

„Myslíte, že to spravíte prostou omluvou, hobite?“ zeptal se trpaslík stále ještě rozhněvaně, i když už neměl v hlase žádné obvinění, „Dotkl jste se mých vlasů před všemi mými přáteli a dokonce dvěma členy mé úzké rodiny. Takový čin nemohu jen tak přehlédnout mlčením.“

„Omluvil jsem se. Co chcete víc?“

„Abyste přestal být takové blekotající nemehlo, padající do králičích nor a podlamující si kotníky na vratkých kamenech, nebo alespoň abyste se naučit řádně promluvit, než něco uděláte,“ zavrčel Thorin.

„Thorine…“ ozval se Gandalf nesouhlasně.

Bilbo ho však nenechal domluvit, protože se v něm vzedmul pořádný hněv nad tím, z čeho ho tu trpaslík tak nespravedlivě obviňoval.

„Jak se opovažujete?!“ zamával Thorinovi rukou před obličejem, „Dávno už jsem na králičí nory moc velký a opravdu mě uráží, když tvrdíte, že jsem maličký jako králík, a o kameny jsem si nikdy nohy nelámal. A to, že mě neposloucháte, není moje vina!“ bez ostychu dloubl prstem do tvrdého Thorinova břicha klenoucího se nad silným páskem. „Já dělám všechno pro to, abyste si mě všiml, jenže to se nikdo z vás nikdy neuráčil. Víte co?“ vypnul hrdě hrud a podíval se trpaslíkovi do očí tak zpříma, jak jejich rozdílná výška dovolila, „Mám toho akorát tak dost! Chci taky hlas v celé… téhle… skupině,“ mávl směrem, kde tušil, že za stromy čekají ostatní trpaslíci. „Chci, abyste mě poslouchali a respektovali můj názor. A chci… chci, abyste mi neříkali 'hobit'. Moje jméno je Bilbo Pytlík ze Dna pytle a jsem z dlouhé řady čestných a hrdých Pytlíků, vážený člen Hobitína a váš zloděj… mám na to i smlouvu… nejsem žádný potulný, špinavý hobit, kterého jste jen tak někde potkal, a tak si nenechám říkat jen… hobite!“ vyplivl poslední slovo se stejným tónem, s jakým ho někdy vyslovovali trpaslíci; jako kdyby to bylo něco méněcenného, a pak udýchaně zmlkl, možná i připravený čelit smršti slov, která se na něj blížila.

Zhluboka dýchal a vzhlížel k trpaslíkovi, zatímco čekal na hněv, který nepřicházel. Oči, hluboké oči neobvykle modré barvy, tak výrazně kontrastující s hnědými vlasy splývajícími kolem v přísném výrazu ztuhlé tváře. Dívaly se na něj, jako kdyby byl broukem… ne, ne, kouskem kamene možná, který je potřeba důkladně prostudovat, než ho kameník zasadí do podlahy. Oplácel mu to tak statečně, jak dokázal, jenže věděl, že to nezvládne dlouho. Nikdy neuměl těm očím dlouho vzdorovat.

„Dobrá, Bilbo Pytlíku ze Dna pytle, budete mít svou pozornost. Ve skutečnosti jí teď budeme mít od ostatních víc, než jste si kdy přál. Být milencem krále trpaslíků je výsadní postavení a k těm, kteří ho zaujímají, se obrací zrak každého trpaslíka v širokém okolí,“ prohlásil Thorin o poznání méně rozhněvaným hlasem, zato však znějícím s jakýmsi zadostiučiněním a možná i potměšilostí.

Bilbo zamrkal. Veškerá odvaha a odhodlání ho ve chvíli přešly.

„Ale já nejsem.... my ve skutečnosti… ne… nejsme…“ snažil se ze sebe blekotavě dostat.

„Na tom, co jsme, nebo nejsem, nezáleží, Mistře Lupiči, vždy je podstatnější, co si ostatní myslí. Buď je necháme v jejich přesvědčení, že jste můj milenec a tak máte právo dotýkat se mých vlasů, nebo se poddáte trpasličímu zákonu a budete souzen a bezesporu odsouzen za urážku královského majestát k padesáti ranám trpasličí holí.“ Když to říkal, neznělo to ani tak jako výhružka, spíš se to podobalo konstatování.

„Padesát… trpasličí… holí,“ vyslovil přerývaně, pár slov mu z celé věty jednoduše vypadlo při představě hole dopadající na jeho záda.

„Ano, a ta je nejméně tak silná jako Tharkűnova berla.“

Obrátil pohled k čarodějově holi, která byla opřená jen kousek od jeho nohy, a hlasitě polkl. Byla silnější než jeho předloktí, už na první pohled tvrdá jako kámen a zpřehýbaná přesně tím způsobem, který by nejvíc bolel. Představa, že by jí, nebo čímkoliv jí podobným, dostal padesát ran, mu zmrazila krev v žilách a na zádech mu díky tomu vyrazil studený pot.

„Pokud se takovému trestu chcete vyhnout, budete dělat, co vám řeknu. Od teď,“ pronesl a i když se skutečně k Bilbovi nenaklonil, zdálo se, jako kdyby to udělal, „se budete držet u mě vepředu, žádné courání na konci skupiny. Budete se mnou držet krok. Budete sedávat u ohně vedle mne. Budete každou noc ležet po mém boku. A pokud se vás někdo zeptá, jestli jste můj milenec, řeknete, že mu do toho nic není. Rozuměl jste?“

Znovu zapolykal, a přestože jasně rozuměl a chápal, zakroutil hlavou.

„Já jim všem nedokážu lhát a předstírat před nimi. Nejsem na lhaní stavěný,“ namítl zoufale. Nedovedl si sám sebe představit, že se nečervená až na špičkách uší, když pronáší výmluvu, která je evidentní lží. Všichni to na něm poznají.

„Potom si připravte hřbet pro padesát ran.“

„Pro klid nás všech, bude lepší, když nějaký čas budete hrát s Thorinem, můj drahý Bilbo. Alespoň než se zapomene na to nepříjemné nedorozumění a pak… inu, co se stane pak nám ukáže čas, tak jako vždy,“ přimlouval se Gandalf dostatečně zřetelně velitelsky, i přes měkký tón, že Bilbovi nezbývalo nic jiného než přikývnout.

„Tak dobrá, budu… budu dělat, co říkáte, Thorine,“ přislíbil.

Trpaslík si ho krátce změřil pohledem, než vydal neurčitý zvuk, který nezněl zrovna mile, obrátil se na podpatku a vyrazil směrem zpět k ostatním. Vyprovodil jeho vzdalující se záda a hlavně záplavu ořechově hnědých vlasů stále ještě plných listí, bodláčí a šišek, načež, jakmile se Thorin ztratil za stromem, vzhlédl nahoru k čaroději. Ten se mu vstříc trochu tajemně usmál, sevřel mu rukou rameno a tak ho přiměl udělat prvních pár kroků zpět za trpaslíky. Moc se mu nechtělo se tam vracet, raději by zůstal v lese a plížil se mezi stromy, kde by ho neviděli tak snadno jako na volném prostranství, kterým teď budou putovat, jenže neměl moc na výběr. Mohl se jedině dívat k zemi a předstírat, že si nevšiml pohledu, jenž se na něj upírali, nebo že nepostřehl, jak se Thorinovi synovci vrhli ke svému strýci a cosi mu polohlasně, v trpasličím jazyku naléhavě říkali, dokud je neumlčel zvednutou rukou a zavrčením jediného slova, o kterém už Bilbo věděl, že znamená 'ticho'.

„Bude to dobré, Bilbo. Uvidíte, že bude všechno v nejlepším pořádku,“ prohlásil Gandalf s úsměvem, než ho opustil směřující opět za Thorinem a mapou, aby o pár minut později vyrazili směrem, jakým předtím rozhodl trpaslík.

 

* * *

 

Propletl prsty za zády, zavřel oči a nechal na tvář dopadnout teplé paprsky zapadajícího slunce. Jedním uchem se zaposlouchal do písně přírody a hlavně šeptání kamenů pod svýma nohama, v přicházející noci o tolik hlasitějšímu, než během dne. Tím druhým však stále citýroval svou skupinu trpaslíků a jednoho hobita, kteří se právě věnovali přípravě večeře, hovoru a také zpěvu písní. Nikdy je nespouštěl ze zřetele. Nikdy neztratil pojem o tom, kde jsou. Kdyby se mu něco takového stalo, byl by špatným vůdcem a ještě horším králem. Díky tomu dokonce slyšel i Gandalfa, jak se k němu zezadu pomalu přibližuje, i když to také jistě bylo dáno tím, že se čaroděj nesnažil svůj krok nijak zakrývat.

„Mohu se připojit?“ zeptal se čaroděj spíše jenom ze slušnosti, beztak už stál vedle Thorina a jistě by se nenechal odehnat.

Mírně tedy přikývl, aniž by se obtěžoval otevřít oči.

„Krásný západ slunce,“ okomentoval Gandalf, bez ohledu na to, že mu jistě muselo být jasné, že tu Thorin hledá klid pro své vlastní soukromé rozjímání. Čarodějové už byli takoví. Strkali nos do věcí, do kterých jim nic nebylo. Mohl by si nad tím leda tak povzdechnout, jenže to by nikdy neudělal. Nepotřeboval Gandalfovi usnadňovat cestu ke svým myšlenkám.

„Dnešní odpoledne bylo zábavné, zvláště to kuriózní nedorozumění s Bilbem. Jsem si jistý, že za pár let o něm budete oba vyprávět veselé historky svým dětem a vnoučatům,“ pokračoval Gandalf v povídání a zapálil si při tom dýmku.

Tentokrát už neodolal a trochu se pousmál té ironii.

„Jako zábavné a kuriózní nedorozumění považuji něco jiného, než být lapen v předstíraném vztahu s půlčíkem,“ odpověděl, načež se po Gandalfovi obrátil, aby zkontroloval výraz v jeho tváři. Spatřil hlavně jeho ostrý profil, orlí nos klenoucí se z tváře a jemný úsměv hrající na jeho rtech. To vše viděl moc dobře, protože se čaroděj uráčil sednout si na zem, takže si mohli pohlédnout do očí bez toho, aby si jeden ohýbal hřbet a druhý zakláněl hlavu. Ve skutečnosti nebylo čarodějova gesto tak vstřícné, jak se možná mohlo zdát nebo jak si myslel. Nepotřeboval, aby mu někdo vyhovoval, jen proto, že jim vzájemnému pohledu do očí chybělo pár dlaní co do výšky.

„Nezdá se, že by to byl tak těžký úkol, jak naznačujete,“ podotkl a vrhl po trpaslíkovi pohled, „Bilbo se vás směle drží, už nezaostává za skupinou a ostatní ho nepopohánějí narážkami na jeho krátké nohy. Hmm, spíš se zdá, že si drží trochu odstup, což také není pro našeho milého hobita nejlepší, ale to se poddá. Žádná jiná úskalí vašeho nového společného klamu nevidím.“

„Žádná úskalí…“ začal příliš hlasitě, musel tedy na okamžik semknout rty v mlčení, než mohl pokračovat. „Moji synovci jsou naprosto zmatení a ptali se mne, jestli budeme přepisovat listiny k nároku na trůn a jestli mají složit oslavné písně na můj vztah s Mistrem Zlodějem.“

„To jsem slyšel,“ zasmál se Gandalf naprosto bezstarostně.

„Musel jsem je hrubě odbít tím, že jim není nic po tom, s kým léhám na vlastní lůžko. Myslím, že Kili se mnou ještě několik dní nepromluví,“ dodal, když si vzpomněl, jaký výraz synovec měl. „Dwalin s Gloinem mi s veškerou uctivostí řekli, že jsem se nejspíš zbláznil, a Balin se mnou z postu otcovské autority promlouval o tom… zdráhám se to skoro vyslovit… myslím, že se zajímal o... fyzické rozdíly mezi hobity a trpaslíky,“ vymáčkl ze sebe ze všech sil, i vzdorovat skřetům jen holýma rukama nebo s klackem bylo méně náročné než se zpovídat z něčeho tak osobního pochechtávajícímu se čaroději „A ostatní? S těmi jsem ani nehovořil, stačí pohledy, které na mě vrhají.“

„Ach, drahý příteli, mluvíte o tom s takovým zápalem, jako kdybyste popisoval právě probíhající bitvu,“ zasmál se čaroděj a poplácal ho po rameni. „Vždyť nejde o nic víc, než o našeho milého hobita. Cožpak se vůbec něco po tom, co vzniklo toto malé nedorozumění, mezi vámi změnilo? Střežíte ho snad víc než dřív? Víc dbáte na jeho pohodlí? Častěji ho stíháte starostlivým pohledem?“

„Ne, protože jsem nic takového nedělal ani předtím,“ odmítl stroze, hlavně proto, že měl Gandalf pravdu.

Střežil toho malého křehkého blázna víc než všechny ostatní. Vždyť stačilo tak málo, snad i moc nízko rostlá větev, aby přišel o hlavu a tím i o ta svá breptající ústa, ze kterých se hrnuly zábavné historky o jeho tetičce z druhého nebo možná pátého snad i šestého kolene, co měla dřevěnou nohu a chovala labutě. Litoval by ztráty toho zpěvavého, jemného hlasu, ne snad kvůli tomu, že by přišli o zloděje, na sto dalších by si mohli klidně najmout kdekoliv po cestě, jen by mu prostě… scházel. Hobit… Bilbo Pytlík, všudypřítomný půlčík s velkýma bosýma nohama, co nesměly být pošlapány, s holými tvářemi a kšticí podivně kudrnatých vlasů.

„Vážně ne?“ zeptal se Gandalf vtíravě.

Trochu podrážděně zamručel.

„Dobrá. Sleduji pana Pytlíka o něco bystřejším pohledem než ostatní, to však jen proto, že je nejzranitelnějším členem skupiny,“ uznal pravdu, kterou by před čarodějem nejspíš nezakryl. „Nedokáže utíkat tak rychle, není obratný jako ostatní a sotva uzvedne ten svůj perořízek. A jak víte, každý řetěz je jen tak silný jako jeho nejslabší článek. Přijdeme-li o hobita, začneme přicházet o ostatní.“

„Možná, že Bilbo skutečně není velkým a silným bojovníkem, ale jeho duch není tak křehký jako jeho tělo,“ připomněl čaroděj svůj názor, který zmínil během cesty již více než jednou.

„Ne, to není,“ připustil s mírným povzdechem v hlase.

V ten první den, kdy vešel do malé hobití nory a poprvé Bilba uviděl, by si ani ve snu nepředstavil, jaká odvaha a síla se skrývá v tom malém muži. Dlouho se tomu pomalu se objevujícímu přesvědčení snažil vzdorovat a jen čekal, kdy cesta začne být pro hobita moc náročná a vyčerpávající a on se obrátí a s pláčem uteče zpátky do své nory. Jenže Bilbo nic takového neudělal. Bez řečí nebo stížností se prodíral houštím, klusal za nimi přes širé louky a pole i šplhal po skaliskách, o které si rozedřel nohy. Dokonce ani na okamžik nezaváhal, aby se postavil mezi něj a skřety, v ruce zbraň, která byla sotva dost velké na loupání ořechů, a on s ní navíc ještě ani neuměl zacházet. Síla a loajalita, kterou neočekával a která ho hřála u srdce víc, než byl ochotný připustit.

„Říkal jsem vám, Thorine, že Bilbo je statečný a fascinující chlapík.“

„Ano, bez rozpaků uznám, že je, ale ne dost, abych si ho vybral jako společníka do lože,“ odsekl, protože neměl rád, když čaroděj naznačoval věci, které si myslel, ale nikdy je neřekl nahlas.

Šedé obočí nad pronikavým Gandalfovým okem se vyklenulo nahoru a dým unikající z koutku jeho úst téměř jako kdyby vypadal tázavě, pokud něco takového bylo možné. U čaroděje… kdo ví, možná opravdu ano.

„Já snad něco takového řekl?“ zeptal se čaroděj, ztělesněné překvapení a nevinnost.

Semkl pevně rty a odvrátil pohled i hlavu tak, aby mu vlasy zakryly tvář, protože nechtěl, aby čaroděj spatřil jeho rozpaky. Nesnesitelná dětská slabost, která se vracela jen a pouze, když mluvil s Gandalfem, možná proto, že jedině on dokázal uhodit v Thorinově mysli na tu nejtrapnější strunu nebo v jedné větě odhalit jeho nejniternější úvahy.

„Ne, neřekl, ale vzhledem k tomu nedorozumění…“ zahučel polohlasně.

„Hmm, ale je to zajímavá představa,“ brouk si čaroděj, téměř se zdálo, že pro sebe a znovu vyfoukl obláček tentokrát barevného kouře, který pomalu stoupal k nebi.

Prudce se k němu obrátil a nevěřícně si ho změřil.

„Je to hobit.“

„Kdo je hobit?“ zeptal se Gandalf nechápavě, jakoby vytržený z myšlenek, pak zamrkal a krátce se zasmál. „Ach, ovšem, mluvíte o Bilbovi. Ano, on je hobit a vy jste trpaslík. Připouštím, že by to byl ojedinělý pár – hobit a trpaslík – ale vlastně ani ne tak zvláštní. Ve svém životě jsem už viděl podivnější věci.“

„Trpaslíci se nekříží s jinými rasami. Považujeme to za… neobvyklé,“ zvolil vhodnější slovo, než bylo 'zvrhlé' nebo 'nechutné', což byly výrazy, které by použil nejeden trpaslík, jehož dokonce i sám Thorin znal. Pravda, nikdy s tak odmítavým postojem nesouhlasil, i když zároveň nebyl ani nakloněný smíšeným párům, a z toho důvodu se ujistil, že přátelé, které si našel, mají stejný názor, o rodině ani nemluvě. Své synovce vedl k co největší toleranci to jen šlo, přesto, samozřejmě, elfové byli hrozná pakáž, ale lidé… lidem jeho rod dříve vládl, obývali město pod Osamělou horou, takže lidé byli rozhodně v pořádku. Proti půlčíkům také nemohl nic namítat, neznal je a ani neslyšel, že by se vůbec kdy dostali do sporu nebo naopak spojenectví s trpaslíky. Prostě jen žili ve svém malém Kraji kdesi za kopci a nestarali se o ostatní, tak jako se ostatní nestarali o ně. Každopádně, třemi různými věcmi bylo přijmout hobita ve svém království, darovat mu své přátelství a pozvat ho k sobě do lože.

„Chtěl jste spíše říct zvrácené,“ přečetl mu čaroděj myšlenky nebo, a to spíš, prostě jen znal tak dobře trpasličí kulturu a uvažování. „Přesto byste ale nebyli prvním smíšeným párem. Sám dobře víte, že i ve vaší vlastní rodině se našel trpaslík, co odešel s lidskou ženou.

„Neodešel, byl vyhoštěn, jeho jméno bylo smazáno z rodokmene a již nikdy nesmí být nahlas vysloveno,“ opravil ho.

„Pravda, přesně tak se to stalo, ale je to už věky, kdy k tomu došlo. Svět se za tu dobu změnil, i trpaslíci, přestože jsou stálí jako skála jak ve svých postojích tak zvycích, už nenahlíží na lásku mezi rasami tak jako dřív. A vy jste jejich král, Thorine, jak vy rozhodnete, tak se také stane,“ připomněl mu Gandalf vlídně a trochu víc se k němu naklonil, šibalský úsměv pohrávající na jeho rtech. „Máte to v krvi, nikdo by tedy nebyl překvapen.“

„Také mám v krvi dračí šílenství, které spálilo mysl mého děda na prach. Ctím své předky a rod, přesto si nemyslím, že by mi všichni měli být vzorem,“ namítl stroze, hlavně z toho důvodu, že přesně nevěděl, jakým směrem se jejich hovor ubírá a co čaroděj svými slovy sleduje, jen matně tušil něco v tom smyslu, že by Gandalf chtěl, aby přijal půlčíka ve své náruči. Což bylo naprosto nemyslitelné. Ne, nemyslitelné byl špatný výraz, dokázal by si představit, jak tu křehkou bytost chrání a opatruje, stejně pečlivě a oddaně jako své nejcennější klenoty, možná i samotný Arcikam, ale představy se daly stěží rovnat s realitou. Vždyť v nich drak nikdy nepřiletěl do jeho domova a on vyrůstal na královském dvoře, aby se mohl ve správný čas ujmout svého trůnu a vládnout lidu pod Horou tak, jak se od krále jeho věhlasu očekává.

„Existují dobré věci, které nám rodinná krev přináší, a špatné. Tak je tomu vždy a u všeho.“

Změřil si čaroděje pohledem a snažil se z jeho tváře cokoliv vyčíst, jenže to se jednoduše nedalo. Gandalf poklidně bafal ze své dýmky, výrazem ani postojem nedával najevo, co si myslí nebo o čem uvažuje.

„Co svým naléháním zamýšlíte, Tharkűne?“ zeptal se tedy otevřeně, doufaje, že na prostou a krátkou otázku by mu mohl čaroděj odpovědět stejně prostě a pravdivě.

„Já?“ povytáhl překvapeně obočí a usmál se. „Nic nezamýšlím. Jen nahlas uvažuji, proč jste dal přednost předstírání před trestem. Měl jste plné právo vyřknout svůj ortel a nikdo z trpaslíků by se nepodivil ani by vás nezastavil. Nanejvýš by Balin požádal o shovívavost a snížení trestu na polovinu, ale ani on by nebyl proti trestu samotnému. Troufalost, které si Bilbo dopustil, by jiné stála zlámaná žebra. Nebo se snad mýlím?“

„Nemýlíte. Každý trpaslík, který by se dotkl mých vlasů a nebyl mou rodinou nebo mým druhem, by dostal padesát ran klidně i z mých vlastních rukou, jenže půlčík by takový výprask sotva přežil. Ani snížení trestu by mu nepomohlo. Předstírat, že sdílíme náklonnost, a pak jednoduše dát najevo, že naše vzájemná přízeň skončila, je daleko snazší a bezpečnější… pro něj, hlavně,“ dodal a trochu se zamračil, jelikož si právě plnou silou uvědomil, kolik ohledů a jeho myšlenek se k malému hobitovi upírá, aniž by sám chtěl nebo to plánoval.

„Zvědavost ostatních trpaslíků bude ukojena tak snadno? Pouhým prohlášením, že váš vztah s Bilbem skončil?“

„Měl jsem nespočet milenek a milenců. Přišli a odešli. Nikomu není nic do toho, s kým sdílím lůžko, ne, dokud mu nebudu chtít svěřit následnictví trůnu,“ odbil ho.

„Vskutku? A to jste každému z nich dovolil tu výsadu dotknout se vašich vlasů na veřejnosti, před vaší rodinou a přáteli? To by bylo velmi neortodoxní,“ neodpustil si čaroděj dodat, jen aby sílu svých slov ještě umocnil.

S povzdechem, nejspíš rezignovaným, sklonil hlavu, až se bradou dotkl hrudi. Horší domluva než s čaroději byla už jen s elfy, asi proto, že měli čarodějové k těm špičatoušatým lesním skřítkům blíž než k jakékoliv jiné rase.

„Ne, ovšemže jsem žádnému z nich nic takovému nedovolil, nebyli pro mě dostatečně důležití a takovou čest si nezasloužili, ale pan Pytlík není jen tak někým. Je naším Mistrem Zlodějem a je, jak sám dnes tak hlasitě prohlásil, váženým členem své hobití společnosti. Kdyby…“ krátce zaváhal, jak si představoval situaci, o které chtěl promluvit, „se mnou sdílel lože, byl by hoden té cti dotknout se mých vlasů a vousů na veřejnosti. Dovolil bych mu to a sám bych dal dostatečně najevo, že ke mně náleží. Že je jen a pouze můj, od konečků svých kudrnatých vlasů až po chlupaté prsty na nohách. Celý jen můj,“ zahučel se silou překvapující i jeho samotného, s jakousi dychtivostí, které si nebyl vědom, a sevřel ruku pevně v pěst, jako kdyby s ní chtěl hobita bránit nejen před těmi, kteří by mu chtěli ublížit, ale i před ostatními, jež by ho chtěli pouze ukrást z Thorinovy blízkosti.

V omámeném překvapení se podíval na vlastní ruku a pomalu ji uvolnil. Nebyl mu neznámý pocit o dech ho připravující dychtivosti a horečného nutkání chránit vše, co vlastní. Ostatně ani touha zahrnout každou krásnou věc, kterou spatří, do svého majetku mu nebyla neznámá. Byl trpaslík. Hromadit krásu, lesk, vzácnost bylo trpasličí přirození, kvůli které jeho rasu ostatní nazývali strakami a někdy i zloději. Nikdy se nebránil být tím, čím byl, naopak, byl hrdý na to, že je trpaslík, se všemi dobrými i špatnými vlastnostmi. Jediné, co netušil, bylo, že by chtěl hobita uložit mezi své klenoty a žárlivě ho opatrovat. Uvědomit si to tak náhle, právě tady a teď, bylo hodně matoucí.

„V takovém případě by to pro Bilba byla velká čest být vaším milencem,“ přerušil Gandalf jeho zmatené myšlenky krátkým prohlášením, které znělo s neobvyklou skrytou silou, a vstal. „Už si půjdu lehnout, příteli, přeji vám dobrou noc.“ Poplácal ho po rameni a zamířil ke kruhu světla kolem ohniště, zanechávaje tak Thorina samotného jen jeho vlastním zmateným myšlenkám a pocitům.

Najednou soukromí, po kterém předtím tak prahl, nebylo tak vítané.

 

* * *

 

 

Třel si rozbolavělé nohy. Dávno si zvykl na to, že musí za skupinkou trpaslíků pospíchat, seč mu síly stačí, někdy i klusat pokud se rozhodli trochu přidat do kroku a ještě se při tom podpořili bojovou písní, při které on sotva popadal dech, jenže držet se vpředu s Thorinem bylo ještě stokrát horší než poklusávat vzadu. Nedalo mu to a pořád se musel ohlížet, jestli nemá trpaslíka jdoucího mu za zády až moc blízko. Trochu se bál pošlapání a ušlapání, zvláště jeho nohy se mohly snadno stát obětí těžkých, okovaných trpasličích bot. Kupodivu se ale žádný trpaslík natolik nikdy nepřiblížil, vlastně si drželi odstup víc jak dva kroky a i teď, když už všichni seděli spořádaně u ohně, seděli všichni dál, než byl zvyklý. I Balin, jinak k němu přátelský skoro jak dědeček, udržoval odstup a jen si Bilba skoro až zachmuřeně prohlížel přes svou dýmku.

Povzdechl si a sklonil hlavu víc ke svým nohám.

Za všechno mohla jeho nerozvážnost, se kterou opět strkal prsty, kam neměl a dostal přes ně. Kdyby se dnes odpoledne nepokusil Thorinovi vytahat z vlasů listí, vůbec by se teď necítil tak odstrčený a mohl by si s trpaslíky zazpívat. Byl hloupý, hloupý hobit, a za všechno to neštěstí a nepohodlí si mohl sám už jen tím, že se vydal na tuhle výpravu. Kdyby zůstal na Dně pytle, bylo by mu dobře.

Vzhlédl a oči mu samy sklouzly stranou do míst, kde stál Thorin, jen v Gandalfově společnosti, která nemohla zmírnit dojem trpaslíkovy osamělosti. Nebylo to poprvé, co si toho všiml, ve skutečnosti i dnes dopoledne, když se sám neuváženě dopustil urážky a spadl do průšvihu, přemýšlel o tom, že je Thorin tak sám, že mu nikdo ani nenabídne pomoc. Jistě, teď už chápal, proč to ostatní trpaslíci neudělali.

Téměř.

Obrátil se na Filiho s Kilim, kteří si spolu něco potichu povídali a tu a tam jeho směrem střelili pohledem. Oni byli Thorinovi synovci, to snad musela být podle trpasličích měřítek rodina, podle těch hobitích určitě byla a blízká, a ani oni mu nenabídli pomoc. Bylo to, jako kdyby Thorin neměl nárok na ničí opravdovou blízkost jen proto, že byl král. No… byl, nebyl, neměl království ani své stokrát opěvované síně hluboko pod Osamělou horou. Bez toho, Bilbo si prostě neuměl pomoct, mu přišel jako obyčejný trpaslík. I když ne tak úplně obyčejný, protože Thorin byl neobyčejně pěkný. Mužný, silný a jeho vlasy a vousy byly opravdu krásné, vonící po jehličí a samotném trpaslíkovi, jak se dnes přesvědčil.

Bylo to opravdu… pěkné a přitažlivé. Cítil, jak mu z těch myšlenek hoří uši, takže raději odvrátil pohled od trpasličího krále a vrátil se ke svým nohám a také myšlenkám na chlad, který se společně se západem slunce dával do celého jeho těla. Jindy by přes něj už některý z trpaslíků, nejčastěji Balin, ale také Oin nebo Kili, přehodil deku a přátelsky ho poplácal po zádech nebo mu tu deku alespoň k všeobecnému veselí hodil na hlavu. Dnes večer se to ale nestalo. Seděl sám, bez velkých, hřejících těl vedle sebe, bez deky a ani to nevypadalo, že by se mu kterýkoliv trpaslík chystal pomoct. Nezbývalo mu nic jiného, než si pomoct sám.

Natáhl se pro deku ležící vedle Noriho, ale sotva se jí stačil dotknout, už si ho trpaslík všiml, drapl ji a přitáhl si ji k sobě. Překvapeně zamrkal. Nikdy se nestalo, že by se setkal s pověstnou trpasličí chamtivostí a to byl už kolik měsíců ve společnosti hned třinácti trpaslíků. Navíc deka rozhodně nebyla drahý poklad, který by si pro sebe chtěl Nori ukořistit.

„Promiňte jen… jen bych si tu deku rád vzal. Je mi zima,“ řekl a znovu se po ní natáhl.

„Ne,“ odvětil Nori prudce a přitáhl si ji na klín, „je to moje deka, nemůžu… nebylo by vhodné vám ji přenechat.“

„Ale proč ne? Od kdy tu už nemám nárok ani na deku?!“ trochu zvedl hlas.

„Neříkám, že nemáte…“ načal Nori.

„Je ti zima, Bilbo?“ přerušil Noriho hlas znějící nad Bilbovou hlavou.

Skoro se bál obrátit, ale nakonec to s povzdechem udělal a podíval se nad sebe na Thorina, který se tam tyčil, a světlo ohně mu ozařovalo tvář. Očekával, že v ní uvidí podrážděnost a zasmušilost, tak jako celý den, ale místo toho se zdálo, že se v ní odráží spíše váhání a rozpaky. Musel se trochu usmát, jinak to nešlo.

„Trochu. Stačí mi jen deka, abych...“

„Pojď sem, zahřeji tě,“ přerušil Thorin i jeho a sedl si vedle něj.

Než stačil zaprotestovat nebo si třeba jen pořád uvědomit, co má trpaslík v plánu, už měl jeho dlouhý kožešinový plášť kolem ramen. To by mu až tak nevadilo, na první pohled byl teplý, vždyť něco, co má chlupy dlouhé jako hobití předloktí, prostě musí být teplé. Problém spočíval v tom, že se Thorin neuráčil si kabát sundat, jen ho rozhrnul, hodil jednu jeho stranu kolem Bilbových zad a ramen společně se svou velkou rukou a přitáhl si ho k hobitově obrovskému šoku na hruď. Víc než to, trpaslík si ho prakticky vysadil na klín. Rozhodně cítil jeho silné, tvrdé stehno, jak se mu opírá do boku a kyčle a, ať chtěl nebo ne, jedna jeho ruka na něm jednoduše spočinula. Jakmile si to uvědomil, rychle ji stáhl k sobě na klín a pokusil se kousek si odsednout. Ovšem proti trpasličí síle, se kterou ho Thorin držel, jednoduše neměl naději na nic víc, než se kroutit jako červík připíchnutý na hrotu háčku.

„Co se meleš jako kupa štěňat?“

Vzhlédl k tváři, kterou měl kousek od své hlavy, a nervózně se usmál.

„Nic… vůbec nic, jenom, že není třeba, abyst…“ zarazil se, nadechl a přešel k tykání, na které nebyl zvyklý, „abys mě držel pod svým pláštěm. Vážně, takové zima mi není, obyčejná deka by mi bohatě stačila. Zamotám se do ní, udělám si pelíšek a budu spát. Opravdu nepotřebuji…

„Nesmysl,“ rozhodl za něj Thorin, aniž by ho nechal domluvit, už po několikáté, a přetáhl přes Bilba svůj plášť ještě víc, takže mu z velké části zakryl výhled na ostatní trpaslíky.

Bilbo chtěl kabátec alespoň trochu odhrnout, ale ani k tomu nedostal možnost, neboť trpaslík rychle a zručně zavázal poutka na přední straně kožešiny a tak ho dokonale uvěznil pod svým oblečením, přitisknutého na své hrudi. Bylo to… vlastně docela příjemné. Teplo ho obklopovalo ze všech stran, ani tváře a uši mu nemrzly, a mohl si pomalu, decentně samozřejmě, opřít hlavu o Thorinův vonící plnovous, už naštěstí zbavený všeho smetí. Zanořil do něj prsty, se vší opatrností a tak nenápadně, aby si toho nevšiml ani trpaslík, na jehož hrudi byl přilepený, natožpak kdokoliv jiný. Už pamatoval na to, že žádné dotýkání se vousů na veřejnosti, raději nikdy bez ohledu na to, jakou frašku teď s Thorinem hráli, ale teď, když byl celý zakrytý kožešinou, si to snad mohl dovolit. Přeci jen to určitě nikdo neviděl.

„Hmh?“ uslyšel tázavé zamručení nad svou hlavou a ucítil, jak se hruď pod jeho rukama tím zvukem zachvěla.

Thorin si musel uvědomit, co dělá, a dal mu to znát. Červeň okamžitě pohltila jeho uši a nejspíš i tvář, a ruku stáhl z plnovousu tak rychle, jak jen to šlo, a složil si ji zpět do svého klína.

„Omlouvám se,“ zamumlal se studem.

Odpověď na svou omluvu nedostal, místo toho se Thorin obrátil na Balina s dalším plánem jejich cesty. Postupně se k nim přidali i ostatní; pro Bilba byly jejich hlasy, tlumené hustou kožešinou a zastřené teplem, jež ho objímalo, trochu podobné hučení vzdálené řeky. Uklidňující natolik, že se ani nezajímal o to, co říkají, a nakonec, unavený celodenním klusáním za Thorinem, mu poklesla víčka, sesunul se na trpaslíkovo stehno a usnul. Jen, ještě předtím, než ho úplně pohltilo nevědomí, si pomyslel, že by možná neměl spát v teplé trpasličí náruči, jenže to bylo tak pohodlné, že se prostě nepřemluvil třeba se jen opřít na druhou stranu nebo se trochu posunout.

* * *

 

Nepamatoval si, že by se od odchodu ze své nory, tak skvěle vyspal jako na tento den. I slunce příjemně svítilo, hřálo, ale nepálilo, protože ho občas zakryly mraky, a Thorinovi také dokázal stačit, nejspíš proto, že trpaslík výrazně zpomalil. Zaslechl, že je to kvůli nedalekému lesu, prý obývanému vrrky, takže museli být ostražití, jít rychle, ale zároveň nespěchat tolik, aby přehlédli nebezpečí. To bylo Bilbovi momentálně celkem jedno. Vykračoval si po Thorinově boku, pohodlně se upíral o hůl a celkově se cítil skoro jako na procházce po kopcích kolem Dna pytle. Jen ten výhled tady byl o dost lepší, než doma v Hobitíně, takový divočejší a přírodnější, žádné ploty v dohledu.

Zastavil se, aby se rozhlédl.

V prvních týdnech cesty si sotva všiml, kudy jdou, pak to chvíli sledoval a obdivoval krásu divočejšího kraje, jenže to už se na ně ze všech koutů a temných stínů začalo valit nebezpečí, které mu tu možnost rozhlédnout se prostě nedávalo, ani na to neměl náladu. Dnes ano, po tak dobrém spánku a vcelku slušném jídle na jejich poměry – měl dojem, že snad bylo i kaše víc, než byl zvyklý – se mu všechno zdálo hezčí.

„Bilbo?“ dolehl k němu Thorinův hlas a vyrušil ho z rozjímání. „Kde je Bilbo? Má být tady u mne!“

Ohlédl se po hlase a překvapeně zjistil, že se všichni zastavili, trochu zbytečně, dokázal by je doběhnout, a Thorin si mezi nimi razil cestu směrem k němu. Kráčel dlouhými, rozzlobeně ráznými kroky a Bilbo by přísahal, že se mu hněvem ježily vousy. Neodolal nutkání před přibližujícím se trpaslíkem ustoupit, hlavně proto, že opět nechápal, čím ho tak rozčílil. Jenže, jak udělal úkrok dozadu, narazil do něčeho vysokého a šedého; Gandalfa, jak si uvědomil v okamžiku, kdy vzhlédl.

„Je tady se mnou, Thorine, netřeba si dělat starosti,“ oslovil čaroděj přibližujícího se trpaslíka a ten se okamžitě, jak na povel, zastavil. „Postarám se o něj, když svolíte a chvíli mi ho přenecháte v péči,“ dodal a položil ruku na Bilbovo rameno.

V prvním okamžiku se zdálo, že trpaslík nebude souhlasit, jenže kdo by dokázal nesouhlasit s čarodějem, když si ten něco usmyslel, takže nakonec Thorin pokývl hlavou

„Hmm, dobrá, ale dávejte na něj pozor,“ svolil, otočil se a vrátil zpět na začátek skupiny.

Trochu si oddechl, jakmile se řada trpaslíků opět srovnala a dala do pohybu. Všechny myšlenky na prohlížení krajiny už ho opět dočista přešly, takže jen srovnal krok s Gandalfovýma dlouhýma nohama a nadhodil si svou brašnu. Jak se mu ještě před chvíli dobře nesla a nohy měl lehké, tak teď už ho zase tížila. Opravdu nevěděl, jak to Thorin dělá, ale když chtěl, dokázal vysát štěstí a veselí i z těch nejzářivějších okamžiků.

„Čím jsem Thorina naštval tentokrát?“ zeptal se, spíš jen tak mimochodem, protože mu ticho vadilo.

Překvapivě mu byl odpovědí krátký, jemný smích, který od čaroděje zazněl s naprostou lehkostí. Zvedl k němu pohled, ale jenom na chvíli, protože aby na něj viděl, musel zaklánět hlavu, díky čemuž by si nejspíš během chvíle ukopl prst. Stejně ale zachytil, že se Gandalf tváří pobaveně.

„Thorin na vás není naštvaný, Bilbo, vlastně naopak. Má o vás strach,“ nesouhlasil s ním čaroděj.

„To je důvod, proč na mě zase s křikem vyběhl? Nemyslím,“ namítl zase on a nemohl se zbavit toho, že se mu v hlase objevila jakási hořkost.

„Thorin je trpaslík a ti mají své způsoby, jak ukázat ostatním náklonnost. Tohle byl jeden z nich, alespoň u Thorina,“ řekl čaroděj, a když k němu Bilbo opět krátce vzhlédl, jeho tvář byla prozářená úsměvem. „Víte, čeho si trpaslíci váží nejvíce?“

„To ví každý; svého pokladu,“ odvětil okamžitě, bez zaváhání, každý ve Středozemi, dokonce i hobiti v Kraji věděli, že trpaslíci nejvíce milují své zlato.

„Ano, je to přesně tak. Trpaslíci milují své poklady, váží si jich a starají se o ně s láskou i vášní, ale takový poklad… víte, Bilbo, to nemusí být jenom zlato a drahokamy nebo jejich obrovské kamenné síně a sochy. Pokladem pro trpaslíky je… Hmm, vlastně je to úplně všechno, neživé i živé, co jim padne do oka. Mají prostě jistou neutišitelnou touhu…“ mírně se zasmál a potřásl hlavou, „Jednoduše chtějí co nejblíže u sebe shromáždit všechno, co se jim líbí. Nedokáží si pomoci a nikdy s tím nepřestanou, stejně jako elfové nepřestanou sázet stromy, lidé nepřestanou toužit poznávat nová území a čarodějové, inu, nepřestanou prahnout po vědění za každou cenu. Je to právě tato přirozená trpasličí touha, kvůli které Thorinovu rasu ostatní považují za chamtivý národ a také spřádají pověsti o jejich bojovné žárlivosti. Slyšel jste někdy nějakou takovou pověst?“

Nemusel pátrat v paměti vlastně až tak hluboko, četl za svůj život o nejedné bitvě nebo dokonce válce, kterou trpasličí rody svedly kvůli obzvlášť velkému drahokamu nebo dolu oplývajícímu cennými kovy.

„Ovšem,“ pokýval hlavou, „je spousta příběhů o tom, jak jeden trpasličí vládce zatoužil po něčem zvláštní, opravdu drahém, co vlastnil jiný trpaslík, a snažil se mu to vzít silou.“

„Neměl jsem na mysli příběhy o trpasličích válkách, jako spíš o trpasličí lásce,“ opravil ho Gandalf měkce, „Zvěsti o tom, že jsou trpaslíci tak hluboce zamilovaný do svého zlata, že nemohou milovat živou duši, až na tu jednu jedinou, která je jim souzena a která je dokáže od zlata odvrátit. Podle těchto pověstí právě jen na toho jediného vyvoleného každý trpaslík čeká, ve tmě tlukoucí do skály a nezajímající se o nic a nikoho jiného, ať už svým srdcem nebo tělem.“

„Oh, ne, tak takovou pověst jsem nikdy neslyšel,“ přiznal a sklopil pohled k zemi s trochou odkašlání na rtech. To, co čaroděj říkal, bylo krásně romantické, hrálo to na struny jeho srdce, které vždy toužilo najít někoho vzácného, s kým by se usadil ve svém pohodlné noře a hlavně společném, pohodlném pelechu, a zůstal s ním až do konce svého život. Jen to poslední Gandalfovo slovo vyvolalo poněkud méně vznešené myšlenky o Thorinovi, které způsobily, že mu začaly hořet uši a možná i tváře.

„To nevadí, beztak nejsou pravdivé,“ zkazil Gandalf jeho romantické i tělesné naděje, „ale mají pravdivý základ. I když trpaslíci nečekají na jedinou, vyvolenou duši, umějí být majetničtí a žárliví. Shromažďují své milované se stejnou vervou jako poklady, jenže na rozdíl od zlata a diamantů, ti, které trpaslík miluje, mají vlastní vůli a vlastní touhy a, protože trpaslíci nepatří k nejtrpělivějším národům, někdy… musí být opravdu těžké být milován trpaslíkem.“

Zahleděl se kupředu až k Thorinovi, jehož vrcholek hlavy byl přes všechny ostatní dobře vidět, když šel Bilbo po čarodějově boku, pár kroků za samotnou trpasličí skupinou. Trochu se zamračil. Teď už chápal podmínky, které mu trpaslík dal o tom, že musí být stále s ním nebo že musí spát vedle něj. Rozuměl i tomu, proč se po něm před chvílí tak hrubě ptal a vypadal naštvaně. Všechno to byla jenom hra. Součást frašky, kterou hráli na ostatní trpaslíky, vlastně jen a jen kvůli Bilbovi, jeho neznalosti a tomu, že se bál pár ran holí. Přišlo mu to… ještě nečestnější, než jenom předstírat vztah s Thorinem, a také dost zahanbující hlavně pro trpasličího krále. Musel se chovat jako žárlivý pitomec, jinak by ostatní měli zbytečné otázky nebo by začali chovat nedůvěru k jejich divadlu.

„Neměl by to dělat,“ pronesl vážně.

„Hmm?“ zahučel tázavě čaroděj.

„Thorin. Neměl by se chovat, jako kdyby mě miloval, jen proto, že mě chce ušetřit pár ran holí. Říkal jsem,“ ztišil hlas, aby je nemohli trpaslíci zaslechnout, „říkal jsem, že to celé není dobrý nápad. Dobře, dobře,“ zvedl ruku dřív, než stačil Gandalf něco podotknout, „neříkal jsem to, ale myslel jsem si to a myslím. Tohle celé… je to divné. Jak někdo z nich,“ kývl ke skupině před nimi, „vůbec může věřit, že já a Thorin… Já jsem jenom hobit ze Dna pytle a on je trpaslík, dokonce trpasličí král. Takové… takové…“ naznačil rukama, jako kdyby něco spojoval.

„Páry?“ navrhl Gandalf, pozvedaje obočí.

„Ano! Přesně!“ přitakal horlivě, „Ty nemůžou fungovat. Každý to musí vidět. Za chvíli to ostatním dojde, poznají, že s Thorinem lžeme… vždyť jsme se ještě ani nepolíbili nebo neobjali… a pak to bude všechno ještě horší, než dostat pár ran holí. Jednoduše bychom měli říct pravdu, úplně celou i o tom, že jsem prostě nevěděl, co dělám. Tomu každý tady věřit bude. No a... a mohlo by se na to jen zapomenout.“

„Je to zákon, Bilbo, a zákony se musí dodržovat. Není žádného vyhnutí před trestem a věřte mi, trpasličí tresty jsou rychlé, vězení u nich není populární, ale o to jsou bolestivější a snad i... krutější. I poloviční trest je pro jednoho hobita moc,“ dodal měkce.

„Možná na tom nezáleží a možná i to moc na jednoho hobita je míň, než když ten hobit musí lhát svým přátelům.“

„Pokud člověka trápí svědomí, není nic snazšího, než ze lži udělat pravdu.“

Nevěřícně ke Gandalfovi vzhlédl na dost dlouho, že zakopl o kámen a oddal se vstříc travnaté zemi pod svýma nohama. Naštěstí byl čaroděj rychlejší než pád a chytl Bilba za brašnu dřív, než stačil vykřiknout a přivolat na sebe pozornost Thorina, nebo se setkat obličejem s dalším kamenem. Možná by to tak ale bylo lepší, protože pak by krev z rozbitého nosu docela dobře zakryla jeho studem hořící tváře. Nemusel by být nijak chytrý, aby rozpoznal skrytý význam čarodějových slov, ani zvlášť puritánský – a to on nebyl, ať si říkal, kdo chtěl, co chtěl, byl jen dobře vychovaný a spořádaný – aby ho to přivedlo do rozpaků. Naznačení, že by… zrovna on a Thorin opravdu mohli… ne, to prostě nemohlo fungovat nikde jinde než v jeho fantazii o teplých, voňavých vousech, do kterých se celý ponoří a nechá se jimi kolébat. I když v Bilbových očích nebudil Thorin bez svého království a koruny moc silný dojem krále, rozhodně vypadal jako muž, který si mohl přát, koho chtěl, a který by dostal kladnou odpověď. To nebyl partner pro prostého Bilba Pytlíka. Ne, že by snad byl podle hobitích měřítek ošklivý, to vůbec ne. Jeho vlasy měly prý moc pěknou barvu slámy a bříško se mu klenulo nad páskem přesně tím správným blahobytným způsobem, jenže to bylo úplně něco jiného, než jak vypadali trpaslíci. Pravda, někteří ze skupiny, v čele s Bomburem, by si obvodem pasu nezadali s tím nejlépe živeným hobitem a tváře měly také buclaté, jenže svaly na jejich pažích a prsou byly jak z tvrdé žuly, a to bylo něco, co každý hobit postrádal. Bilbo také, dokonce i teď, když svou nejlepší váhu dávno ztratil a ruce mu zesílily víc, než si kdy troufal odhadnout, že je možné.

O tom, že ho Thorin převyšoval o celou hlavu, což bylo hodně divné, nemusel ani mluvit. To viděl každý. Jako pár by vedle sebe vypadali směšně, kdyby ho musel trpaslík pomalu zvednout do náruče, jen aby se mohli políbit.

Musel se tomu nápadu zasmát.

„Ale ovšem, proč ne, uděláme z naší lži pravdu,“ přitakal, hlas přetékající sarkasmem. „Až dorazíme k našemu cíli a zabijeme draka… a to půjde určitě jedna báseň… tak nakoupím spoustu dobrého jídla, za peníze, které mi už teď rvou kapsy ve švech. Potom vyhrabu díru před určitě obrovskými vraty trpasličího paláce ležícího pod Osamělou horou, vystelu ji listím z Lotlorienu, všechno to jídlo do ní navrším a na úplný vrcholek dám mašli, na které bude Thorinovo jméno. Jsem si jistý, že takovou nabídku od maličkého, vyhublého hobita nebude moci krát trpaslíků odmítnout.“

„Roztomilé zvyky máte vy hobité, jen co je pravda,“ potřásl Gandalf hlavou, jako kdyby si nevšiml sarkasmu, kterým Bilbo svá slova tak umně korunoval. „Toto je zrovna jeden z těch, který by se určitě mohl líbit i trpaslíkovi, jen bych s ním nečekal až k úpatí Ereboru. Je sice pravda, že tady a teď nemáme moc prostředků, ale dalo by se to udělat. Hmm, ano,“ pokýval čaroděj hlavou podruhé, tentokrát zamyšleně. „Pěkného listí je tu víc než dost. Zahlédl jsem i pár keřů dobře rostlého ostružiní hned na kraji lese, kde nehrozí žádné nebezpečí a pro společné štěstí mých přátel se rád vzdám jednoho i dvou svých přídělů. Ale hrabání si obstaráte sám, dostala by se mi za nehty hlína.“

Nedokázal poznat, jestli si z něj čaroděj tropí nazpět žerty, nebo to myslí vážně a naopak nepochopil, že Bilbo to mínil jako vtip.

„Nemyslel jsem to vážně, Gandalfe. Jen jsem vtipkoval. Proč by měl někdo jako… jako Thorin souhlasit s... vyjádřením náklonnosti, jakýmkoliv způsobem, od někoho, jako jsem já?“ vyslovil tedy nahlas svou skutečnou myšlenku, tu pravdu, kterou choval ve svém srdci a mysli.

„A proč by neměl?“ zeptal se čaroděj, téměř nevěřícně. „Máte všechny vlastnosti, kterých si Thorin a trpaslíci všeobecně cení; statečnost, věrnost a nezdolnost, jen je to zabalené v trochu menším zavazadle, ale o to je to intenzivnější,“ sklonil se k němu níž, a to i přesto, že stále kráčeli za trpaslíky. „Pokud z vás dvou někdo udělá krok kupředu, budete to muset být vy, chlapče, neboť Thorin je příliš dětinsky hrdý, aby něco takového udělal. Ale vy… Vy jste přesně ten pravý Mistr Zloděj, který by si mohl ukrást zlaté srdce krále pod Horou.“

Věděl s jistotou, že má teď na tváři výraz naprostého pitomce, jenže čarodějova slova, pronesená s laskavostí i silou a přesvědčením, ho docela zbavovala schopnosti mluvit tím, jak silnou naději mu dávala a jak intenzivně rozdmýchávala představy v jeho hlavě. Ztěžka polkl, jak už… už cítil hrubou jemnost Thorinových vousů na své tváři a rtech… když tu se mu najednou hůl připletla pod nohy a on konečně skončil vleže na travnaté zemi, snad jako kdyby nikdy ani nestál. Kolena a dlaně ho z toho pádu trochu bolely, ale daleko víc byl otřesený ze ztráty své iluze.

„Hobit upad,“ řekl Nori jdoucí před nimi, kterého nejspíš musela přilákat rána Bilbova pádu nebo možná jeho neartikulovaný výkřik, který nejspíš vydal.

„Hobit upad, pošli to dál,“ přidal se k němu Dori, který byl před Bifurem, a tím se spustila řetězové reakce nesoucí toto prosté sdělení skupinou až dopředu k Thorinovi.

„Nic mi není… jen jsem zakopl… není třeba…“ vyšplhal se zpátky na nohy a konečně, zatím co si oklepával ruce, pohlédl před sebe, aby samozřejmě uviděl krále trpaslíků, jak se k němu se zamračeným výrazem hrne skrze rozestupující se skupinu.

Protentokrát, ani nevěděl sám proč, ho ten pohled nevylekal, jen ho donutil si povzdechnout a promnout loket; trochu v rozpacích a trochu kvůli bolesti, která mu skrze něj procházela.

„Nebylo třeba volat Thorina,“ zamumlal směrem k Norimu. Ten mu na to odpověděl jen mírným pokrčením ramen, po kterém chtěl podle výrazu něco dodat, jenže to už k nim Thorin dorazil a nedovolil mu promluvit.

„Co se stalo?“ vypálil místo toho svou otázku a natáhl se po Bilbově ruce.

Jak už nebyl vylekaný z Thorinova dramatického příchodu, jeho dotek, starostlivý a jemný, a to, jak si prohlížel ránu na jeho ruce, dokázalo jednoho prostého hobita celkem úspěšně zbavit slov.

„Náš drahý hobit zakopl o vlastní hůl a upadl. Nejspíš se to stalo proto, že ke mně vzhlížel. Bude lepší, když si ho zase vezmete na starost, Thorine,“ odpověděl za něj čaroděj a ne zrovna šetrně ho popostrčil směrem k trpaslíkovi, takže mu skončil v náručí.

„Ano, myslím si to samé,“ opáčil Thorin, načež ovinul svou velkou ruku kolem Bilbových zad, jako kdyby ho podepíral, a pevně zatáhl, takže hobitovi nezbývalo nic jiného než s i pospíšit kupředu skrze opět se rozestupující zástup trpaslíků.

Opravdu, v celém svém životě se jen stěží cítil trapněji než teď, ale být blízko Thorinova tepla a jeho vonícího, hnědého plnovousu bylo příjemné. Téměř to pocit ponížení ze situace úplně vyvážilo. Teprve když krátce vzhlédl k jeho semknutým rtům… tehdy se musel navzdory studu i bolavým kolenům a dlaním, široce usmát.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Další nedorozumění mezi hobitem a trpaslíkem způsobí další problémy.

Slunce se sklonilo k západu dřív, než mu bylo milé. Původně plánoval, že ještě dnes překročí řeku, která jim stála v cestě, a proto stočil jejich kroky blíž k lesu. Řeka odtamtud vyvěrala a jak pomalu kráčeli proti jejímu proudu, koryto se zúžilo a stalo se mělčím. To správné místo k přebrodění, dostatečně mělké ale s proudem už poměrně slabým, bylo na pomezí mezi lesem a širou krajinou. Stromy tam nebyly husté ani vysoké, světlo zapadajícího slunce a v noci jistě i měsíce skrze ně volně proudilo, a když se ušlapala vysoké tráva, dalo se říct, že je to dobré a pohodlné místo k nocování. Stejně by ale raději byl už na druhém břehu řeky, oddělený od tohoto lesního výběžku. Gandalf měl pravdu, nebylo to tu bezpečné, výskyt divokých vrrčích smeček tu byl vyšší než jinde, ale když se to tak vzalo, jaké místo v této necivilizované divočině vůbec bylo skutečně bezpečné? Pro kohokoliv a zvláště… ohlédl se za sebe po hobitovi, který už si ustlal na své brašně a zrovna si vytahoval větvičku z chlupů na noze. Vypadal drobně a zranitelně, jak tam tak seděl, poměrně sám kvůli tomu, že se ho ostatní z družiny stranili ve strachu z Thorinovy žárlivost a z úcty k jeho majetku, a zabýval se něčím tak prostým, jako byla jeho srstnatá noha.

Koutky úst mu zacukaly v úsměvu, který však rychle skryl.

„Pro dnešek už zůstaneme tady. Rozbalte tábor!“ nařídil, vraceje se ze své krátké obhlídky zpět, „Využijme toho, že máme řeku hned po ruce, a spláchneme ze sebe prach cesty. Rozdělte se do dvojic. Jeden bude vždy hlídat, zatímco druhý se bude koupat. Obzvlášť sledujte les,“ odmlčel se a podíval po Bilbovi, který se při prvních jeho slovech vymrštil ze své brašny a teď ho sledoval upřeným pohledem svých velkých očí. „Já s Bilbem půjdeme jako první.“

„Tak to bude na dlouho. Nejspíš si zatím zapálím a počkám, jestli se vůbec dostanu na řadu,“ zamručel Gloin.

Úkosem po něm střelil pohledem. Na jazyku ho pálila patřičná slova, kterými by mu připomněl, nejen že tu mluví o králi, ale zároveň že dost úspěšně uráží jeho formálního milence, ale spolkl je, když viděl, jak se hobit zmateně zamračil a podíval se po Gloinovi. Skoro to vypadalo, že by se někde uprostřed jeho hádky s Gloinem Bilbo prostě postavil mezi ně a zeptal se, o čem se to vůbec přou. Což se zdálo být víc ponižující než samotná Gloinova slova.

„Pojďme, Bilbo, ať se všichni stihnou vykoupat před soumrakem, než se ochladí,“ kývl na hobita a sám se vydal k řece.

Bylo zajímavé, že se půlčík uměl pohybovat tiše, pokud chtěl. Jako třeba právě teď, kdy si jeho přítomnost za svými zády uvědomoval spíš jen šestým smyslem a byl vlastně trochu překvapený, že tam skutečně je, když se zastavil na břehu říčky a ohlédl se po něm. Beztak ale stál daleko, až u hranice rozestupujících se stromů a křečovitě svíral rukojeť svého malého… meče, dokončil pro sebe kvůli nedostatku jiných, lepších pojmenování pro Bilbovu zbraň. Byl ztělesněním nejistoty, jak putoval pohledem po Thorinovi a přešlapoval z nohy na nohu.

„Potřebujete s něčí pomoct?“ prolomil hobit ticho, o kterém si Thorin ani neuvědomil, že nastalo a nejspíš se i nepatřičně protáhlo.

„Ne, děkuji, dokáži se vykoupat sám,“ odpověděl, snad dostatečně mile, i když tak jako tak způsobil, že se hobit začervenal a shlédl k zemi.

V duchu si povzdechl nad jeho chování, odvrátil se zpět k řece a shodil z ramen kožešinu. I po nespočtu let na cestách a občasném přebývání na opravdu nepěkných místech nikdy nezapomněl, jak moc miluje teplou, dlouhou koupel ve velkém kamenném bazénu místo rychlého opláchnutí trupu ve studené vodě, které ho teď čekalo. Až získá zpět svůj trůn a síně v kořenech Ereboru, bez ohledu na cokoliv si dopřeje alespoň hodinu v tamních lázních. V teplé vodě, s mýdlem v ruce a... možná ne úplně sám. Každý z jeho mužů by si zasloužil přesně takovou koupel, včetně hobita.

Znovu se po něm ohlédl, aby zjistil, že se k němu Bilbo trochu přiblížil a sleduje ho doširoka rozevřenýma očima. Jeho rty se trochu pohybovaly, alespoň v šeru se to tak zdálo, skoro jako kdyby chtěl něco říct, ale nedokázal svá slova spustit z jazyku.

„Děje se něco?“ nedalo mu to a zeptal se.

„Ne, nic, jen…“ nedopověděl hobit, jen sklonil hlavu a dloubl nohou do hlíny.

Tentokrát si povzdechl i nahlas a sundal si kabátec, po kterém rychle následovala košile přetažená přes hlavu. To by mělo k nejnutnějšímu opláchnutí stačit. Ještě svázat vlasy a vousy, aby se mu nepletly do cesty. Sáhl tedy do váčku u pasu pro svou sponu.

„Nevadí vám předstírat?“

Bilbův hlas se mu ozval za zády naprosto náhle, bez sebemenšího varování třeba v podobě praskajících větviček, takže jeho instinkty zareagovaly sami od sebe. Spona mu vypadla z prstů, ruka sevřela meč visící u pasu a on sám se prudce obrátil k hobitovi, který před tím náhlým pohybem uskočil o půl kroku dozadu. Thorin pustil meč přesně v tom samém okamžiku, kdy se malý mužík před ním pohnul. Neměl v úmyslu ho vyděsit, natožpak mu setnout hlavu, to samozřejmě ne, jednoduše se jen nedokázal zastavit dřív.

„Pytlíku!“ zavrčel přes vousy na hobita střídavě bledého a rudého, „Co vás napadá plížit se mi za zády? Opět. Cožpak nás vaše nenápadné kradení se kolem mne nedostalo do této prekérní… společenské… situace?“

„Ach, já se omlouvám, nechtěl jsem vás vyděsit,“ zvedl hobit obě ruce na znamení smíru.

„Těžko by mě někdo jako vy mohl vyděsit,“ odpověděl, koutky úst mu zacukaly v úsměvu už jen při té představě, že by ho drobný hobit mohl chtít vystrašit nebo se mu to dokonce povedlo. „Jen si své zlodějské umění nechte raději až pro Šmaka, aby se nestalo, že vás někdo z nás setne dřív, než se vůbec dostaneme k úpatí Ereboru,“ to už dodal s nefalšovaným úsměvem, aby bylo jasné, že to nemyslí vážně. Poté se kolem sebe rozhlédl. „Vidíte mou sponu?“ zeptal se jen tak mimochodem, zatímco pohledem putoval po trávě u svých nohou. „Na co jste se to předtím ptal?“ položil další otázku, ne moc zaujatě, protože stále hledal sebemenší stříbrný záblesk na zemi. Nechtěl o ni přijít, i kdyby to znamenalo, že si bude muset kleknout a osahat každý kámen v okolí.

„Na nic jsem se… ptal jsem se… Myslím, že je támhle,“ přerušil hobit sám sebe a neurčitě ukázal rukou kamsi na zem.

„Kde?“ zamračil se a obrátil na místě.

„Ne tam… támhle… u vaší nohy… tam,“ breptal Bilbo, ale alespoň místo ukazování klesl na zem, protáhl se mezi Thorinovýma nohama a po něčem sáhl na zemi za jeho zády. „Tady je,“ oznámil, když se opět zvedl na nohy, se sponou v ruce stejně vítězně zdviženou, jako když před pár dny všem ukázal bodlák. Jako kdyby ty dvě věci byly naprosto to samé, stejně podstatně nepodstatné, kdy vůbec nezáleželo na tom, co hledá, podstatnější byl vítězný pocit z toho, že je hledání u konce, který rozzářil Bilbovi rysy a ještě víc je změkčil. A zbavil všech předešlých rozpaků stejně jako obav, bledosti a červenání. Jeho tvář byla jemný úsměvem, kterému se stěží dalo odolat a odpovědět jinak než také úsměvem.

Vlastně víc než to. Thorin pocítil velmi silnou touhu vzít drobnou hobití tvář do dlaní a pochovat ji v nich. Přejet palci po oblé hraně čelisti, nepatřičně velkých měkkých rtech a drobném nose, který se podobal knoflíku. Bylo to tak silné nutkání, že musel sevřít ruce v pěst, aby to skutečně neudělal, tím ale nezahnal Gandalfův hlas a zvláště pak význam jeho slova o změnách, které přichází a které se staly vlastními i trpaslíkům, a svou reakci na ně. Ten spalující, a v tomto případě i trochu matoucí, žár chtivosti vlastnit, který cítil i teď, neboť jeho touha dotknout se Bilba, sevřít ho, byla přesně tou dobře známou trpasličí chamtivostí.

Odvrátil pohled od úsměvu a raději ho stočil ke sponě ležící na malé ruce stále ještě poznamenané odřeninami z dnešního rána. Ani v nejmenším se nedalo říct, že by ten pohled byl pro něj nějakou útěchou. Pocítil zlost nad tím, že je Bilbo zraněný, stejně silnou, jako by ji poznal při pohledu na neopatrného hlupáka, který bez úcty a šetrnosti zachází s nějakým obzvláště vzácným a proto jemným šperkem vzešlým z trpasličích rukou. Jeho vlastních rukou, kladívek a plamene.

Stiskl pěsti ještě víc, až cítil vlastní nehty, jak se mu zařezávají do kůže, a to bolela. Jenže ani všechna ta bolest nijak nedokázala zhasit žár v jeho nitru a on si zároveň dobře uvědomoval, že na to je směšně malá. Veškerá bolest, útrapy, únava, to nejkrvavější smrtelné zranění byly přeslabé proti trpasličí touze vlastnit. Byl v ní nejspíš beznadějně polapen, jen díky jedinému hloupému nedorozumění a pár vtíravým slovům čaroděje.

„Je všechno v pořádku, ehm, Thorine?“ otázal se hobit, nejspíše proto, že se mlčení opět až moc protáhlo.

Vzhlédl k němu a tentokrát se střetl se starostlivostí, jakou vídal jen u svých nejbližších. Jak asi musel vypadat, že to Bilba přimělo se na něj takto dívat? Nejspíš jako mlčenlivá socha polonahého blázna. Takový dojem nechtěl budit na nikoho, zvláště ne na tohoto hobita. Musel se tedy pohnout. Něco udělat. Dát najevo, co teď cítí a čekat, jestli bude jeho náklonnost vrácena, nebo bude muset nechat horkost ve svém nitru pomalu vyhasnout, jak se nechává vyhasínat pec. Problém byl, že nevěděl, jak by to měl dát najevo. Stát tu před ním trpaslík, bylo by to velmi snadné. Vpletl by mu prsty do vousů, přitáhl by si ho k sobě a opřel si čelo o jeho. Pokud by mu bylo gesto vráceno a ucítil prsty ve vlastním plnovousu, věděl by, že nebude odmítnut. Jenže to nejspíš nebyl jeden z hobitích zvyků a on neznal žádné, kterými by dal najevo svůj zájem. Ovšem Bilbo znal jeden trpasličí. To by mohlo stačit. Co se stane pak, kam to povede, věděl nejspíš jenom Mahal.

„Zapleteš mi vlasy, Bilbo?“ zeptal se, doufaje, že to hobit pochopí.

Pochopil, snad, protože hnědé oči se rozšířily a plná ústa roztáhla v pomyslném 'o' plného překvapení.

„Vy… ty… chceš, abych se… dotýkal tvých vlasů?“ zeptal se Bilbo pro ujištění, na což Thorin zareagoval prostým přikývnutím. Nevěděl, proč by mělo být třeba říkat cokoliv dalšího, vždyť žádost o vytvoření copu byla dostačující.

„A nebude to nevhodné? Protože já nechci zase udělat něco, co trpaslíci považují za neslušné...“

„To pravidlo platí pouze pro veřejná místa, kde se mohou vyskytnout pátrající oči. Navíc, v našem případě už na tom nezáleží, všichni si myslí, že jsme milenci. I kdyby nás viděli, nepřišlo by jim to nevhodné,“ přerušil ho vysvětlením, než se stačil hobit rozpovídat, jak měl běžně ve zvyku. Tehdy totiž nebylo mnoho jiných cest jak ho utišit, než na něj zvednout příkře hlas, a to Thorin rozhodně udělat nechtěl.

„Dobře,“ přitakal a zdál se být tím nápadem potěšený. „Asi by sis měl… nevím… kleknout.“

Beze slova se k hobitovi obrátil zády a přiklekl na jedno koleno, ruce složené pohodlně na stehně. Chvíli se nic nedělo, jako kdyby Bilbo váhal, pak však ucítil jeho malé prsty ve svých vlasech. Dotýkaly se jich, prohrabávaly je a proplétaly, opravdu jen stěží způsobem nutným k rozdělení na tři prameny, které by se daly zaplést. Nadechl se a dech zadržel, strnul. Nechtěl hobita vystrašit tím, že se opře do jeho příjemných doteků. Nebo tím, že se třeba jenom prudčeji pohne. S jeho náturou, plachou a energickou jako veverka, jednoduše nikdy netušil, co v dalším okamžiku udělá, zvláště pokud spolu mluvili o samotě.

Přesto trochu naklonil hlavu dozadu, oči zavřené, když ucítil, jak jeho obratné ruce přehrnuly první pramen přes druhý.

„Jak je chceš?“ promluvil Bilbo téměř šeptem, zdálo se, jako kdyby byl jeho hlas vzdálený, ztracený v myšlenkách nebo představách.

Thorin musel odolat nutkání pokusit se na něj podívat alespoň přes rameno, aby věděl, jestli je jeho hlas tak tichý z obavy, že udělá něco špatně, nebo protože si tento společný moment užívá stejně jako on.

„Jakkoliv. Postačí, aby mi nepadaly na krk,“ odpověděl prostě, ve skutečnosti opravdu nic víc nepotřeboval, nepotřeboval by ani pomoct.

„Tak dobře…“ zamumlal Bilbo, opět to znělo stejně zastřeně jako předtím, a jeho obratné ruce začaly pracovat rychleji. Na to, že sám hobit měl stále jen své kudrnaté krátké vlasy, bez ohledu na to, jak dlouho už cestovali, bylo jeho počínání překvapivě sebejisté. Skoro to budilo dojem, že něco takového nedělá poprvé. Kdovíproč pocítil Thorin bodnutí žárlivosti, které mu napnulo svaly v čelisti a jeho zuby o sebe zaskřípěly. Představil si, aniž by chtěl, jak Bilbo doma v Kraji sedí pod jedním z tamních košatých stromů, na té dokonale zelené a zdravé trávě a splétá vlasy nějaké smějící se hobitici. Nebyla to příjemná představa a byl rád, že ji Bilbo svým hlasem přerušil.

„Ta spona je krásná. Vypadá… jako kdyby byla vytvořená jen pro… tvoje vlasy. Hodí se k nim.“

Překvapeně nahnul hlavu trochu na stranu, jak se chtěl ohlédnout přes rameno, ale včas se zastavil, aby se nevytrhl z hobitových rukou a nezničil celou jeho práci.

„Má matka mi ji ukula k mým šestnáctým narozeninám. Ještě jsem nenarazil na nikoho, kdo by nebyl trpaslík, a přesto poznal, že byla vyrobena jen pro mne.“

„Tvá matka? Trpaslice?“ zeptal se Bilbo překvapené.

Úsměv mu přeběhl přes rty. Dávno už znal překvapenost i zaujetí jiných národů, když se on nebo nějaký jiný trpaslík zmínil o tom, že existují i trpaslice. Zpočátku ho to uráželo, po čase ale zjistil, že je vlastně zábavné vyslechnout si, jakým způsobem podle ostatních přicházejí trpaslíci na svět.

„Ano, Mistře Zloději, má matka. Trpaslice totiž existují a je jich mnoho, i když chápu, že je jiné národy jen těžko poznají. Takže ne,“ koutky mu opět zacukaly, jak si vybavoval všechny zkazky o zrodu trpaslíků, které kdy slyšel, a tento úsměv byl na jeho slovech patrný. „Trpaslíci nevyskakují z děr v zemi. Naši starší nás netesají z kamene ani neodlévají z oceli. Rodíme se z ženy, rosteme, žijeme a umíráme, jako každý jiný živý tvor.“

„Ne, tak jsem to nemyslel. Já přeci vím, jak přicházejí děti na svět, a jen hlupák si může myslet, že je to u trpaslíků jinak,“ namítl Bilbo trochu dotčeně. „Ne, myslel… překvapilo mě, že trpaslice také kovají zlato.“

„Všichni trpaslíci bez ohledu na pohlaví kují zlato a dolují. A každý z nás má řemeslo, které ovládá, stejně jako se každý z nás umí ohánět zbraní v boji. Taková je naše přirozenost,“ vysvětlil, načež se krátce odmlčel, předtím než s jemným úsměvem na rtech pokračoval: „Má matka byla jemná žena, která se nikdy skutečně nehodila do dolů, aby lámala kámen a hledala drahokamy, i když si to můj děď a bába z její strany přáli. Měla ale drobné ruce a bystré oko, které ji přivedlo k řemeslu zlatotepeckému a šperkařskému. Byla mistrem ve svém oboru, a kdyby nezemřela… je jím dodnes.“

Slyšel, jak spona cvakla, a cítil, že byla připnuta k jeho vlasům na temeni společně s celým copem, který Bilbo upletl, a pak ucítil jeho malou ruku na své nahé kůži. Trochu pootočil hlavu a naklonil ji, až se téměř tváří dotkl hobitových prstů, jež mu silně sevřely rameno.

„To je mi líto. Je mi líto, že…“

„Zemřela?“ dořekl za něj a postavil se, aby se k němu mohl obrátit a podívat se mu do očí, byť to znamenalo, že přijde o jeho hřejivý dotek. Neuvědomil si, jak blízko se pak k hobitovu dostane, dokud se to nestalo a nespatřil, jak k němu Bilbo vzhlíží upřeným pohledem ze své nevelké výšky. V očích měl soucit, stejně jako vepsanou nevyřčenou otázku, kterou se ptal, co se Thorinově matce stalo, a on, k vlastnímu překvapení, odpověděl.

„V ten den, kdy přišel oheň, v síních Ereboru zemřelo daleko víc trpaslíků. Ona byla jen jednou z mnoha. Když sečteš a zvážíš utrpení všech, kteří tam přišli o své rodiny, je má bolest nad její ztrátou jen drobná malichernost. Jako král musím mít na zřeteli hlavně bolest svého lidu, ne tu svou.“

„Ano, ale to neznamená, že já s tebou nemůžu sdílet její ztrátu,“ namítl Bilbo pevně.

Jemně se usmál a položil mu ruku na rameno, pak ji pomalu nechal sklouznout, dokud se palcem nedotkl hobitova holého hrdla. Přejel po něm. Scházely mu vousy. Scházelo mu poznání v hnědých očích, které by ho ujistilo o tom, že Bilbo ví, co mu tímto prostým gestem chce říct nebo i jen naznačit.

„To jistě ano, ale na sdílení je to už příliš dávno,“ nezapřel význam hobitových slov, jen neviděl důvod, proč by to spolu měli právě nyní probírat. Na jiném místě, v jiném čase, někdy v budoucnu by mu klidně mohl vyprávět vše o své rodině, otci i matce, dědovi a strýcích. O komkoliv bude Bilbo chtít, ale ne teď.

Položil ruku i na jeho druhé rameno a zopakoval své předešlé gesto. Teď se prsty dotýkal hobitova krku z obou stran, takže mohl velmi dobře cítit, jak se pod jeho rukama Bilbo napnul a dech i tep se mu zrychlil. Tepal proti jeho napnuté kůži mezi palcem a ukazováčkem. Byl to neobvyklý pocit, kterého by se mu jinak nedostalo být Bilbo trpaslík, protože teď by měl ruce hluboce zabořené v plnovousu nebo alespoň v hustých vousech spadajících z tváře na krk. Nemohl ale říct, že by se mu to nelíbilo. Ve skutečnosti ho napadlo, jestli je hobitova kůže všude na jeho těl, kromě nohou, stejně hladká a holá jako jeho tvář.

„Na tom, jak je to dávno, nezáleží… chci… chci říct, že mě moji rodiče schází pořád, i když už je to dlouho, co oba zemřeli, a...“ Bilbo se s hlubokým nádechem odmlčel a hrdlo mu pod Thorinovými prsty poskočilo. „U nás máme také kováře. Můj strýc z druhého kolene z matčiny strany je kovář, ale ani tam, v divoké brandorádovské linii, nemám mezi předky žádnou kovářku nebo zlatnici. V kraji dělají tak těžkou práci jen muži.“

Vytržený z uvažování trochu zamrkal a zmateně se na Bilba podíval, protože opravdu netušil, jak se dostali od svých mrtvých rodičů k hobitím kovářům. I když bylo pravdou, že ho trochu přestal vnímat, ztracený v tom fascinujícím doteku hladké kůže a myšlenkách na to, že by chtěl jeho tělo prozkoumat kousek po kousku stejně důkladně jako kámen, předtím, než ho jedním klepnutím otevře, aby z něj vypustil uvězněný diamant na svobodu. Ovšem teď, když už byly jeho myšlenky přerušeny a v hlavě se mu objevil obraz hobita kujícího ocel, se musel krátce, tiše zasmát a potřást nevěřícně hlavou.

„Čemu se směješ?“ zeptal se zamračeně Bilbo a podezřívavě si ho změřil.

„Představil jsem si hobita u tavné pece.“

„Na tom není nic směšného!“ ohradil se Bilbo a zanořil ruce do Thorinových vousů, sice spíše zlostně a ve snaze ho k sobě přitáhnout, ale přeci, „Hobiti také umějí pracovat se železem, víš? Nejsme jenom vesničtí hlupáci… alespoň část z nás není,“ připustil o něco méně bojovně.

„O tom už jsem se stačil přesvědčit,“ přitakal a sklonil se trochu níž.

Přestože se Bilbova tvář zbarvila do jemně růžového odstínu, vyšel jeho pohybu vstříc s veškerou usilovností, včetně toho, že se nejspíš postavil na špičky a tak se celou svou váhou zavěsil na Thorinovy vousy. Tahalo to, ale ne příliš, dost na to, aby to považoval za naprosto bezpředmětné, hlavně teď, když měl Bilba tak blízko u sebe. Přesunul ruku na jeho zátylek, sklonil se ještě o ten malý kousek níž a... Bilbo se rychle pohnul kupředu a přitiskl své rty na jeho.

Strnul pod tím nesmyslným a neznámým dotekem, na který nevěděl jak odpovědět, a trochu ucukl. Nebylo to proto, že by mu bylo nepříjemné cítit Bilbovy rty na svých. Jejich měkkost a horkost, tisknoucí se mu na ústa, měla něco do sebe a nasládlá chuť něčeho, co předtím jedl, byla vlastně docela příjemná, jen byl překvapený a nechápal, co tím vším hobit zamýšlel.

„Co to mělo znamenat?“ zeptal se v prostém pátrání po významu doteku, který mu Bilbo daroval. Jistě, nebo spíše pravděpodobně to byl způsob, jak hobiti vyjadřovali náklonnost, ale chtěl si být jistý, než mu to oplatí. Nebo se pokusí, protože, ať to bylo cokoliv, nejspíš mu unikal nějaký druh hlubokého kontextu. Něco, co měl vycítit, ale nevycítil, alespoň to tak vypadalo podle náhle upřímně zděšeného výrazu v Bilbově bledé tváři, se kterým se od něj odtáhl, co nejdál to jenom šlo.

„To… to… já jsem myslel… vlastně jsem vůbec nemyslel, omlouvám se. Když jsi udělal to s rukama, měl jsem dojem, že… ale asi jsme si to jen špatně vyložil. Omlouvám se, opravdu se moc omlouvám,“ spustil Bilbo svou brebtavou litanii a vysmekl se z Thorinových rukou jak mládě úhoře.

„Bilbo…“ Vykročil jeho směrem s úmyslem ho zastavit, klidně i tak, že mu ucpe jednoduše pusu rukou a pak mu vysvětlí, že chce jen vědět, co v hobití kultuře znamená, když se dva dotknout rty. Jenže k tomu nedostal možnost. Půlčík byl neobvykle pohyblivý a rychlý, přestože od něj couval pozadu a ani jedinkrát se nepodíval, kam vlastně šlape. V tu chvíli, na okamžik, Thorin dokonce zadoufal, že by mohl zakopnout a upadnout na zadek, což by jeho útěk alespoň zpomalilo, ale takové štěstí samozřejmě neměl.

„Přísahám, už nikdy nic tak hloupého neudělám. Nemusíš se bát a... a raději půjdu úplně pryč, aby to nevypadalo… není to, že bych chtěl odejít… já nechci odejít, úplně. Jen se vrátím do tábora,“ vydechl Bilbo poslední větu svého přerývaného proslovu, obrátil se na patě a rozeběhl se mezi stromy.

„Bilbo!“ zavolal za ním, ale zbytečně, hobit už dávno zmizel v lese.

V duchu proklel hobitovu veverčí povahu, která ho odehnala pryč předtím, než mu stačil vysvětlit zjevné nedorozumění mezi nimi. Nemohl dělat nic jiného, než se vzdát koupele a vrátit se za Bilbem do tábora. Sice netušil, co mu řekne, když bude obklopený ostatními, ale jisté bylo, že musel s hobitem mluvit.

Sáhl po svých věcech a vykročil k táboru, natáhnout je na sebe stihne během té krátké cesty k ohni matně prosvítajícímu mezi stromy.

  
  


* * *

 

Co si jenom myslel? Jak ho vůbec mohlo napadnout dát na Gandalfova slova a Thorina políbit? Byla to příšerná, příšerná hloupost, které se mohl doposud samozřejmě zhostit jenom on, protože on byl prostě stavěný na dělání podobných pitomostí.

„Typické trapné pytlíkovské chování a hloupá brandorádovská odvaha. Máš hroznou krev, Bilbo, vážně hroznou. Přivádí tě jenom do neštěstí, mezi trpaslíky, skřety možná taky draky, a když tě nebude stát život, tak alespoň dobrou pověst,“ mumlal si pro sebe, zatímco pospíchal mezi stromy směrem k táboru. Hodlal se tam někde schovat, třeba pod Galndalfův plášť, beztak to bylo celé hlavně čarodějova vina, a tak zůstat možná do konce výpravy. Neuměl si totiž ani v nejmenším představit, že by se ještě podíval trpasličímu králi přímo do očí. To by prostě nezvládl. Dotknout se jeho vlasů byl omyl, kulturní nedorozumění, jak to nazval Gandalf, který by ještě dokázal obhájit, ale políbit ho byl úmysl, učinil tak s čistou hlavou a z vlastní vůle, takže nemohly být žádné pochyby, co zamýšlel. A Thorin ho odmítl. Velmi jasně a zřetelně, podle hlubokých vrásek, které zbrázdily trpaslíkovu pohlednou tvář předtím, než vyslovil tu strohou otázku. Ostrou jako jehla, která se Bilbovi nepříjemně zabodla do vnitřností, protože zněla, jako kdyby tím polibkem Thorin skoro pohrdal. Pohrdal Bilbem samotným za jeho pošetilý návrh, o kterém muselo být každému hned zřejmé, že nemá naději být přijat.

Zastavil se, když už byl na dohled k táboru, opřel se o nejbližší strom a jeho ruka putovala do kapsičky u vesty k malému kroužku z kovu.

Třeba by se nakonec vůbec nemusel do tábora vracet a čelit Thorinovým pohrdavým pohledům, kterými ho jistě bude stíhat, aby mu dal najevo, že nějaký malý hloupý hobit nemá právo na to líbat trpasličího krále. Kdo ví, možná by se nakonec dočkal i ran holí za drzost a hloupost, které se dopustil, protože na rozdíl od něčeho tak prostého, byť v trpasličí společnosti významného, jako prohrábnutí vlasů, byl polibek jednoduše něco víc… urážlivého, když nebyl vítaný. Nebál se takového trestu, ale zároveň neviděl důvod, proč tu zůstávat a bezdůvodně mu čelit. Klidně mohl neviděn projít celým táborem, vzít si svou malou, nenápadnou brašnu a jednoduše se vydat v jejich vlastních stopách pryč. Zpátky do Kraje.

„Je úplné ticho,“ zaslechl ve svém bolestném rozjímání Bofurův zřetelný hlas, který se k němu blížil směrem od lesa.

Přitiskl se ke stromu ještě blíž, jak se v něm snažil skrýt, a napjal uši, aby slyšel, kudy trpaslíci půjdou.

„Čekal jsi snad křik na celý les?“ zamručel nazpět Dori a třesknutí, které následovalo, dalo jasně znát, že přihodil větev na hromadu, kterou nejspíš nesl v náručí.

„Od Thorina asi ne, ale od malého půlčíka? Možná,“ zasmál se Bofur.

„Ty máš ale nápady…“ zavrčel Dori. Následovala krátká odmlka zaplněná dalším třesknutím větví, a pak trpaslík pokračoval: „Taky jsem o těch dvou uvažoval. Všiml sis, jak byl Thorin rozzlobený, když mu Pytlík projevil zájem?“

„Rozzlobený myslíš? Mně přišel spíš jen překvapený,“ namítl Bofur.

„Rozzlobený nebo překvapený, to vyjde nastejno. Bylo prostě jasné, že se to Thorinovi nelíbí,“ odbil ho Dori. „Podle mého se Thorinovi prostě nelíbilo a nelíbí být spojovaný s půlčíkem.“

„Je pravda, že jsou ti dva hodně zvláštní pár, ale zase je to Thorin!“ následovalo krátké, ale hlasité Bofurovu zasmání. „Zaslechl jsem ledacos o jeho milostných dobitích, třeba se mu prostě zachtělo poznat něco nového. Některé trpaslíky to v určitém věku popadne. Tak třeba znám historku o...“

„Kdo by neslyšel o Thorinových milostných dobitích. Může si dovolit mít každého, při tom jak vypadá a kým je. Ale postelové radovánky jsou něco jiného, než někomu dovolit ukázat vzájemnou přízeň. Od toho je jen malý krůček k vznášení nároků na jeho trůn a majetek,“ nenechal ho domluvit Dori.

„Nemyslím si, že by Pytlík chtěl královský trůn nebo ereborské zlato. Říkej si mi klidně naivka, ale už jsem hobita trochu poznal; je to takový hlupáček, co si víc váží dobrého jídla a kytek než zlata. Sice je to divné, bez zlata by neměl to jídlo, ale co…“ v Bofurově hlase bylo slyšet pokrčení rameny, které po jeho slovech určitě následovalo, „hobiti jsou prostě zvláštní národ.“

„Taky nemám dojem, že by hobit prahl po zlatě, spíš si jen špatně vyložil to, že si ho vzal Thorin na lůžko. Jeden toužil po troše uvolnění a druhý chtěl lásku. Nedorozumění je na světě.“

Význam Doriho slov se zaryl do Bilbova žaludku jako ledová ruka a připomněl mu realitu, která byla velmi pravděpodobná. Tedy to, že Thorin nepohrdl jeho polibkem proto, že by si Bilbo jeho doteky špatně vyložil a svým počínáním trpaslíka urazil. Ne, Thorin myslel doteky přesně to samé jako Bilbo, jen do toho nedával takovou hloubku. Své srdce.

Kdekdo si o něm myslel, že je puritán, příliš spořádaný malý hobit ze své útulné nory, a možná byl, ale rozhodně nebyl nechápavý hlupák. Věděl moc dobře, že tělesné potěšení nechodí ruku v ruce s láskou nebo třeba ani se skutečnou náklonností. Nebyl žádný důvod, proč by Thorin, někdo, kdo mohl mít každého, jak dokonce řekl i Dori, nerozhodl vzít si od Bilba jen trochu rozkoše bez projevů něžné náklonnosti, kterým polibky bezesporu byly. Vždyť ho tam klidně mohl jen povalit na zem, ohnout o nejbližší kmen a…

Bylo to stokrát víc ponižující, než být jen odmítnut. Teď už věděl s jistotou, že se nechce do tábora vrátit a čelit Thorinovi, alespoň ne hned.

Prsten, jako kdyby na jeho prst vklouzl sám, možná to opravdu udělal, a Bilbo s jistotou, že není vidět a nikdo tedy nepostřehne výraz bolesti a ponížení v jeho tváři, rychle zamířil za zády Bofura a Doriho směrem do lesa. Skrýt se tam na chvíli někde mezi stromy nebo v díře po vykotlaném pařezu. Ano, taková díra by byla nejlepší, aby se do ní mohl stočit do klubíčka a tisknout si ruce na svírající se vnitřnosti tak dlouho, dokud ze sebe nevymačká všechen vzduch i ten pocit ponížení, který procházel jeho žaludkem. Právě s takovou vidinou přidal do kroku. Rychle, rychle hlouběji do lesa, kde už světlo z ohniště nebylo vidět, ani zapadající slunce neprosvítalo korunami, a teprve tam se zastavil.

Předklonil se a opřel si ruce o kolena, dech zrychlený a pocit na zvracení v útrobách, který mu hnal z téměř prázdného žaludku i to málo, co dnes snědl. Cítil se strašně. Hůř, než kdykoliv předtím, když si představil, že by nepoznal celou pravdu tak brzo a skutečně se ochotně vrhl do Thorinova pelechu… lože, aby z něj pak byl vykázán ven. Strašná představa a strašný pocit kdesi vzadu za krkem, jako kdyby mu něco vlhkého ovanulo zátylek.

Zarazil se a strnul.

To, co cítil, nebyl jenom pocit studu šířícího se mu po těle v opakujících vlnách. Ne, byl to skutečný vlhký dech, který se mu otíral o krk, doprovázený dobře známým čicháním a vrčením. Bál se obrátit, protože už tušil, co za sebou uvidí, ale přesto to pomalu, pomalinku udělal. Obrátil hlavu přes rameno a spatřil vrrčí tlamu jen pár centimetrů od svého krku. Byla obrovská, zuby v ní byly tak velké jak tři jeho prsty a zapáchala zkaženým masem, ale alespoň neviděl žádný obojek, který by značil, že to zvíře patří nějakému skřetovi. Žádní skřeti. To bylo… bylo to o něco málo lepší, ale ne o moc, když si uvědomil, že ho vrrk sice nevidí, ale zato ho cítí a slyší a velmi dobře ví, kde je. Takové malé křehké hobití soustečko na jedno zakousnutí. Pokud jím nechtěl být, musel se odsud rychle dostat pryč.

Nezaváhal ani na okamžik, přestože mu srdce v hrudi splašeně bilo a nohy měl jako z rosolu, a rozeběhl se pryč. Jen matně si uvědomoval, že hluk, který tím nadělal, byl dostatečně zřetelný, aby přilákal vrrkovu plnou pozornost, takže se zvíře vrhlo rovnou za ním.

 

* * *

 

Po cestě do tábora narazil na Doriho a Bofura, kteří podle toho, jak náhle zmlkli, když ho uviděli a shlédli na jeho neupravené oblečení, nejspíš mluvili o něm a hobitovi. Ponechal to bez komentáře, měl daleko podstatnější věc k řešení, než bylo Bofurovo klevetění, kterému se oddával, kdykoliv to jenom bylo možné. Možná, až si s Bilbem promluví a urovná nedorozumění, ke kterému mezi nimi došlo, tak si promluví i s Buforem a názorně mu vysvětlí, že se mu nelíbí, když roznáší drby zrovna o nich, ale to až později.

Vešel za hranici tábora, zastavil se, stále ještě doprovázený Dorim a Bofurem, a rozhlédl.

Bombur už začal s přípravou jídla, malý příruční kotlík nad zapáleným ohněm byl naplněný vodou a probublával. Fili s Kilim právě dokončili kontrolu luků a vypadalo to, že se chystají vyrazit do lesa zkusit něco ulovit. Gandalf společně s Balinem bafali ze svých dýmek a jakmile Thorin vstoupil do okruhu světla, upřeli na něj tázavé pohledy. Oplatil jim to zamračením a putoval očima dál - k osamělému Bifurovi, který brousil svůj meč, a vedle sedícímu Dwalinovi a Gloinovi, kteří se také věnovali svým zbraním, a krátce přehlédl i Oina, přerovnávajícího své masti. Nečekal, že by se Bilbo zdržoval právě u nich, zato Nori a Ori se s hobitem celkem spřátelili a nejednou je bylo vidět v družném rozhovoru. Ale ani u nich nebyl. Nakonec zabloudil ke kupě zavazadel, za kterou se Bilbo schovával pokaždé, když se s někým ze skupiny nepohodl a chtěl mít své soukromí pro uražené reptání a čmárání poznámek do sešitu, který si sebou nesl. Ovšem i toto jeho soukromé místo bylo prázdné.

„Stalo se něco?“ otázal se Bofur stojící stále po jeho boku a svírající plnou náruč dřeva.

„Kde je Bilbo?“ zeptal se místo odpovědi všech přítomných.

„Copak on není s vámi?“ nadnesl Gandalf a rozhlédl se kolem sebe, jako kdyby zrovna on mohl hobita přehlédnout. Čaroděj, jehož pronikavý pohled viděl všechno a co neviděl, tak alespoň zaslechl nebo si domyslel.

„Byl, ale řekl, že se vrátí do tábora. Tady tedy není?“ otázal se podruhé, i když to bylo trochu zbytečné, přesto chtěl dostat jasnou odpověď.

Členové skupiny se podívali jeden po druhém a vzájemně si vyměnili zamítavá zakroucení hlavou, že nikdo z nich hobita neviděl vracet se do tábora nebo z něho bez doprovodu odcházet. To bylo opravdu hodně znepokojivé, nejen pro Thorina, který už v duchu viděl, jak Bilbo někde zase spadl do díry, zasekl se v korunách stromů nebo ho odnesla řeka, ale i pro Gandalfa. Čaroděj se zvedl, uchopil svou hůl a zamračeně se na Thorina podíval, jako kdyby to snad byla jen jeho vina, že se Bilbo ztratil.

„Co se stalo, Thorine?“ otázal se s jasným obviněním v hlase, na které se nedalo odpovědět jinak než zamračením. Což také udělal a složil si ruce na prsou.

„Nic významného,“ odpověděl, zarputile tady a teď, přede všemi odmítaje přiznat pravdu.

„Pohádali jste se?“ ozval se Fili.

Zpražil svého synovce tak zlým pohledem, že před ním mladík ustoupil půl kroku dozadu a sklopil hlavu k zemi, přičemž jeho bratr raději neříkal nic, i když jindy by se ho alespoň trochu zastal.

„Thorine…“ zahučel Gandalf tónem, kterému se dalo těžko odporovat, přesto to zkusil.

Dlouze se zahleděl do čarodějových pronikavých očí, opláceje mu pohled hrdě tak dlouho, jak jen dokázal, což bylo déle než u kohokoliv jiného ze skupiny. Nakonec to ale vzdal a trochu uhnul stranou, ne zrovna nadšený z toho, že by se tu měl rozpovídat o událostech u říčky, ale ochotný říct alespoň minimum.

„Nepohádali jsme se, ale možná jsem… udělal nebo řekl něco, co se Bilba dotklo. Neúmyslně,“ dodal důrazně, aby bylo zřejmé, že ač možná nese vinu za hobitovo zmizení, odehnal ho svými slovy nebo počínáním zcela nezáměrně.

„Neúmyslně dotklo,“ zopakoval po něm čaroděj, pátravý pohled upřený na jeho tvář, jako kdyby se z ní snažil vyčíst sebemenší hnutí Thorinovy mysli. „Opravdu to bylo tak vážné, že by mohl chtít Bilbo utéct a někde se schovat, nebo se jen ztratil?“

„Cožpak na tom vůbec záleží?“ namítl. „Tak jako tak ho musíme jít hledat, než padne noc. Jestli utekl sám, nebo se ztratil, není pro hledání podstatné, hlavní je čas. Musíme se rozdělit…“

„Ve skutečnosti na tom záleží hodně,“ přerušil ho Gandalf, „pokud utekl a schoval se před vámi… nebo před námi, je docela možná, že ho nenajdeme dřív, než on sám bude chtít. Je to hobit. Umějí se potichu plížit, rychle utíkat a skvěle se schovávat. Takže nám řekněte, co se stalo, ať víme, na čem jsme, ano?“ vyzval ho čaroděj důrazně.

Sevřel čelisti. Už teď se cítil nesmírně ponížený, jak se na něj upíraly pohledy všech v očekávání toho, co jim řekne. Nebo lépe řečeno, jaké podivné tajemství o svém vztahu s hobitem jim prozradí. Nebyla to ani trochu příjemné situace, vlastně ho napadlo, že měl jít Bilba rovnou hledat do lesa a sám, protože utéct a někde se schovat by přesně odpovídalo pulčíkově povaze. Jenže tu teď stál, pod čarodějovým drobnohledem, takže už nebyla šance neodpovědět.

„Nemám jasné ponětí o tom, co se stalo,“ odvětil stroze a rozpřáhl ruce v bezradném gestu. „Mluvili jsme spolu o mém domově, mojí matce a jeho rodině v Kraji. Dovolil jsem mu, aby mi zapletl vlasy, a to bylo velmi… příjemné pro nás oba. Bylo to v pořádku, než přitiskl svoje rty na moje a pak utekl. To je vše.“

„On to vážně udělal… políbil vás. V tom malém chlapíkovi je víc odvahy a odhodlání, než jsem dokonce i já čekal,“ prohlásil Gandalf se smíchem v hlase, který dokonale překryl všechnu jeho předešlou přísnost. Ne, že by to nějak zmírnilo Thorinovo momentální překvapení smíšené se zmateným prozřením.

„Takže to bylo líbání…?“ zopakoval s neurčitým dotazem na konci.

Věděl, že se jiné rasy 'líbají' a toto líbání, že je gestem hluboké náklonnosti, stejně jako u trpaslíků dotýkání čely a probírání plnovousů a vlasů. Nikdy se ale detailně nezajímal o to, jak vůbec takové líbání probíhá, ač samozřejmě věděl, že zahrnuje rty a ústa a polibky, které si trpaslíci vyměňovali během milování, jen je darovávali ostatním částem milencova těla, ne rtům. Vlastně tu myšlenku, že by se políbili na rty, někteří považovali za nemyslitelnou, ba až nechutnou. On sám se nad tím nikdy nezamýšlel, protože nikdy ani nepomyslel na to, že by si na lože vzal někoho jiného než trpaslíka. Co a proč dělali jiné rasy ve svém soukromí, nebyla jeho věc a nestaral se o to, i když by možná měl alespoň tušit… Při pohledu zpět musel uznat, že mu to mělo dojít hned a nejspíš by i došlo, kdyby mu Bilbo poskytl jen pár chvil na utřídění myšlenek. Pak by určitě také odpověděl úplně jinak.

„Ano, to je líbání. Vím, že to není trpasličí zvyk, ale vřele doufám, že jste to Bilbovi oplatil stejnou mincí,“ řekl čaroděj přísně, téměř káravě.

„Ne. Zeptal jsem se ho, co to mělo znamenat,“ připustil neochotně. Nerad se doznával, že udělal chybu.

Tentokrát bylo na Gandalfovi, aby si s povzdechem přikryl tvář dlaní.

„Přísahám, někdy mám dojem, jako kdybych byl ve společnosti pětiletých dětí,“ povzdechl si nahlas, načež upřel na Thorina přísný pohled. „Myslel bych si, že jste dost zcestovalý, abyste znal alespoň ty nejdůležitější kulturní zvyklosti ostatních ras.“

Sevřel ruce v pěst a zamračeně se na Gandalfa podíval. Cítil se dostatečně ponížený už jen tím, že tu vůbec před ostatními mluví o nedorozumění mezi ním a Bilbem, nehledě na to, že jejich rozhovor ostatním jednoduše musel prozradit, jakou frašku na ně hrál. To byla věc, kterou se bude muset důkladně zabývat až potom, co Bilba najdou, a to by měli udělat co nejdřív.

„Základním pravidlem cestování divočinou je nestarat se o věci, které se vás netýkají, jestli nechcete skončit s dýkou vnořenou hluboko do zad. Nebojím se střetů, ale nejsem hlupák, který se nechá zabít jen proto, že viděl nebo slyšel něco, co mu nebylo určeno. A jsou-li mé znalosti… líbání dostatečně, tak rozhodně nepatří k věcem, o které by se měl naprostý cizinec zajímat, pokud to samozřejmě není všetečný čaroděj,“ dokončil příkře se zcela úmyslnou urážkou.

Gandalfovo šedé obočí se k sobě stáhlo jako bouřkový mrak.

„Thorine Pavézo, jak se opovažuješ nazývat mne vše…“

Vysoké, táhlé a dobře známé zavytí prořízlo ticho soumraku a zmrazilo mu krev žilách. Vrrci. Celá smečka, pět hrdel, pokud správně počítal podle různých tónin dalších a dalších zavytí, které se připojovaly k tomu prvnímu. Lovili, v lese jen nedaleko od nich, kde mohli štvát jen jednu bezbrannou kořist - hobita.

„Musíme najít Bilba.“ Sáhl k boku a vytasil svůj meč.

„Souhlasím,“ přitakal Gandalf, jeho vlastní čepel už se zaleskla ve světle ohně, stejně jako zbraně všech ostatní.

„Rozdělte se do dvojic. Jestli na vrrky narazíte, pozabíjejte je všechny, ať za námi přeživší nepřitáhnou další,“ rozkázal ještě před tím, než sám vběhl do lesa s čarodějem v patách.

 

* * *

 

Přeskočil pařez a dopadl na měkký mech, který ztlumil jeho kroky ještě spolehlivěji, než samotná měkká hobití chodidla, jenže to nestačilo. Vrrci, jejichž temné stíny viděl všude mezi stromy, už měli jeho stopu a, ač ho díky prstenu nemohli vidět, věděli docela jistě, kde se osamocený hobit nachází. Jeho poslední nadějí bylo najít tábor, jenže netušil, kterým směrem je. Snad jedině, že by narazil na řeku a tou se nechal vyvézt z lesa. Od místa, kde se plánovali s Thorinem vykoupat, by už cestu zpět určitě našel, jenže netušil, jakým směrem k řece jít, ani jak se dostat přes vrrky. Meč v jeho ruce by ho přes celou smečku těžko dostal, ne při jeho malých zkušenostech. Vždyť stále, přes všechny boje, kterými už prošel, vlastně jen tak naslepo mával kolem sebe a doufal, že ostrá elfská čepel krájející i letící list, zasáhne svůj cíl. Nikdy si nedokázal vzpomenout na to, co ho Kili s Filim, Balin nebo kterýkoliv jiný trpaslík, učili.

„Hééj! Smradlavé obludy, to se nezmůžete na víc než na vytí!“ dolehl k němu zprava hlasitý Kiliho křik a třeskání meče o kmen stromu.

„Tady! Pojďte si pro lahodné trpasličí soustíčko!“ přidal se Filiho z přesně opačného koutu lese doprovázení stejným hlukem.

Bilbovo tlukoucí srdce až neuvěřitelně rychle zpomalilo v jednom dlouhém nádechu a výdechu. Trpaslíci ho hledali, byli nejspíš všude tady kolem. To pomyšlení mu dodalo silný pocit jistoty, protože oni by ho nikdy nenechali napospas vrrkům a bylo hloupě neslušné myslet si opak.

Bez zaváhání stáhl prsten z ruky, strčil ho do kapsy a pozvedl meč. I když to byl statečný krok, nebyl ani trochu chytrý, jak mu došlo hned vzápětí, když se jeden vrrk ze stínů kdesi v dálce zastavil a obrátil přímo k němu. Oranžově žhnoucí oči se upřely přímo na něj.

Byla to jen jediná šelma, ostatní se nechali zlákat trpasličím křikem, ale i ta jedna stačila. Její vrčení, možná skutečně, možná jen pomyslně cítil až v kostech a ostré vyceněné zuby se leskly v měsíčním svitu. Vrrk se k němu začal pomalu přibližovat, jeden krok za druhým, oči upřené do těch Bilbových. Začal před ním stejně pomalu ustupovat, dost při smyslech, aby na svou obranu pozvedl meč, ale příliš sevřený strachem a možná, kdo ví, také pošetilou statečností na to, aby se obrátil a pokusil se utéct. Ani si vlastně nemyslel, že by to dokázal, vrrk už byl příliš blízko a s každým svým obrovským krokem se přibližoval nejméně o pět hobitích.

Nebylo úniku.

Odhodlaně tedy sevřel meč, sveřepý výraz ve tváři, a vykročil bestii vstříc. Byl to jen jediný vrrk, sice obrovský jak poník a ještě větší, ale pořád pouze jeden oproti počtu, se kterým si museli poradit trpaslíci. Mohl to dokázat. Postavit se mu a přežít, když už přežil střet se skřety, kterým Thorin dokázal stínat hlavy, co by Bilbo nemohl zvládnout jedno zvíře.

Snad vrrk vycítil nebo pochopil jeho odhodlání, protože se zastavil a naklonil hlavu na stranu. V měsíčním světle prosvítajícím mezerou ve stromoví nad vrrkovou hlavou to vypadalo skoro, jako kdyby se jeho zubatá tlama pobaveně usmála s náznakem jasného pohrdání nad tím, že si takové drobné hobití sousto troufá místo útěku chtít bojovat. Ten výraz dodal Bilbovi ještě víc odhodlání než vědomí, že není úniku. Dnes večer už zažil dost pocitu bezcennosti, aby se mu mohl vysmívat přerostlý pes a neschytat od něj pořádnou ránu novinami přes nos. Byl sice jen Bilbo Pytlík, ale v Kraji mělo jeho jméno cenu a nikdo, skřeti, vrrci, králové, neměl právo se mu posmívat nebo s ním nejednat s úctou.

Rozzlobený výkřik se mu vydral ze rtů, když se vrhl proti zvířeti s mečem připraveným tnout. Něco tak pošetilého vrrk nejspíš nečekal, všechny jeho kořisti musely být jen vyděšení chudáci, rozhodně ne rozezlení hobiti, proto se v prvním okamžiku nepohnul. Nechal Bilba dostat se dostatečně blízko, aby hobit, i když před ním vrrk konečně uskočil stranou, dokázal čepelí meče zasáhnout jeho nohu. Rozzuřené zavrčení a cvaknutí zubů se mu ozvalo nad hlavou. Nesmírně blízko, dost na to, že si byl jistý, že by stačilo být dostatečně velký a obrovská tlama by už drtila jeho hrudník. V duchu děkoval tomu, že je hobit, možná tvor, kterého vrrk nikdy neviděl, a tak neodhadl jeho velikost a pohyblivost správně, což dalo Bilbovi další skvělou příležitost po něm s novým křikem znovu tnout.

Udělal to poslepu, jen se jednoduše nedokázal včas otočit čelem k nepříteli a ještě si rozmyslet, kam má seknout. Cítil, že zasáhl, sprška několika kapek krve, která mu dopadla na tvář, to potvrzovala, jenže meč narazil do něčeho tvrdého, vibrujícího mu pod rukou ve stejném rytmu, v jakém znělo vzteklé zvířecí vrčení. V tu chvíli se mu podařilo pořádně se zorientovat a zjistil, že hledí přímo do jednoho velkého oka, které si ho prohlíželo z obří hlavy, od které ho dělila sotva poloviční délka jeho paže. Vlastně jenom délka meče, jehož špička byla sevřené mezi žlutými páchnoucími zuby zasazenými v čelisti, z níž stékala po čepeli jeho meče rudá krev, jak se mu ve slepém úderu podařilo rozříznout vrrkovi bok tlamy.

Hleděl na ten výjev a vlastně nebyl vyděšený. Obklopil ho podivný klid, ve kterém slyšel vlastní krev hučící v žilách, vrrčí vrčení a dech. Jedna z těch sta chvíli, kdy už si byl jist, že v příštím okamžiku zemře, dokud se nestalo nebo neudělal něco, co mu pomohlo přežít. Co udělá teď, mu hlavou proběhlo v mžiku a stejně tak rychle se svému nápadu poddal. Zatlačil na jílec meče tak silně, jak jen dokázal a pokusil se ho šelmě, i přes skřípění kovu a vrzání zubů, vtlačit hluboko do krku. Podle vrčení a krve hrnoucí se mezi zuby se mu alespoň podařilo rozřezat vrrkovi jazyk nebo horní patro. Tlačil tedy dál, v téměř bláhové naději, že by se dokázal ostřím dostat až po jílec k zubům a prorazit jím horní patro až do mozku.

Vrrk hluboce zavrčel a zvedl hlavu nahoru, nepouštěje čepel meče, čím zvedl ze země i samotného hobita. Bilbo se náhle ocitl bez jakékoliv opory pro svůj útok, zbylo mu jedině kopat nohama ve vzduchu. Bezbranný docela jako moucha napíchnutá na špičce špendlíku. Jediné, co mohl udělat, bylo pustit svůj meče a tak přijít nejen o svou jedinou obranu, ale nespíš jistojistě i o svůj život. Dokud svíral jílec pevně v ruce, mohl se bránit, být kořistí s pěkně ostrými kostmi, jakmile by zůstal bez meče, mohl by ho vrr spolknout vcelku jako jednohubku. Pevně tedy sevřel jílec, až k bolesti, a držel se ho stejně zoufale, jako kdyby pod ním byla hlubina, na jejíž dno nelze dohlédnout.

Jeho odhodlání se nepustit bylo nejspíš tak silné, že ho vycítil i vrr, protože se v jeho žhnoucích očích objevil jasně vepsaný vztek a stejně silné odhodlání ho z meče setřást, jako bylo to Bilbovo se udržet. Příliš velká inteligence na pouhého přerostlého vlka, která se odrážela v lehkosti, se kterou zatřásl hlavou a zamával tak hobitem ze strany na stranu. Nebylo to dost, aby skutečně odletěl stranou, ovšem stačilo to k tomu, že jeho ruce sklouzly po meči a jedna z nich dokonce povolila svůj stisk. Vyděšeně vykřikl, když se to stalo, a hmátl po jílci, aby se znovu chytl, jenže to mu vrrk nedovolil. Zatřásl s hlavou s ještě větší silou než předtím, dokonce bylo slyšet, jak meč v jeho tlamě zaskřípěl přes zuby a smekl se ze strany na stranu. Příliš prudce. Jeho tenká čepel sklouzla po vrrčích zubech, s překvapivou silou narazila do jednoho z tesáku, který po délce praskl, a nakonec sebou smýkla, až její hrot prorazil tenkou kůži osrstěné tváře. V ten okamžik zvíře meč s bolestným úpěním pustilo.

A Bilbo letěl. Vymrštěný vzduchem, společně s mečem, který stále svíral v ruce, kamsi do stínu mezi stromy. Byla to krátká pouť, končící propadem jakoby kamsi pod zem, jak ho napadlo jen vteřinu před tím, než jeho záda narazila na hlínu a jeho hlava do něčeho tvrdého. Zatmělo se mu před očima a krvavé, rudé tečky si v té tmě uspořádaly rej. Poletovaly od jednoho nekonečného konce k druhému a přinášely s sebou bolest, šířící se mu ani ne tak od rány na zadní části hlavy, jako od slepých očí a jdou se skrze jeho hlavu ve vlnách. Právě ta bolest ho zbavovala dechu a nedovolovala mu se pohnout. Jen malátně zamrkal ve snaze prodrat se z temnoty a pak až teprve skutečně otevřel oči.

Viděl šero a pohupující se koruny stromů vysoko nad svou hlavou. Netušil, kde je. Co tu dělá. Ani co se kolem děje. Nepoznával křik a hlasy přicházející z dálky a ze všech stran. Jen vzdáleně známé mu bylo vrčení, které bylo podle názoru jeho mlhou obestřené mysli až nepříjemně blízko. Jen malý kousek… dost daleko, aby se stačilo trochu nadzdvihnout na loktech a on spatřil přibližující se zvíře, tak obrovské, že by mu mohl jezdit na hřbetě, a čelistmi tak velkými, že by hobita mohlo spolknout celé.

Vrrk. Blížil se k němu korunovaný silnými kořeny vyvráceného pařezu. Děsivé zjevení, slintající tlama a pysky, ze kterých kapala krev. Bilbova mysl byla zatemněné, sotvaže rozeznával stíny kolem sebe, ale tohle viděl velmi jasné. Instinktivně hmátl na stranu, nejspíš proto, že by tam mohla být jeho zbraň, místo ní však sevřel jenom hlínu. Obrátil hlavu k vlastní pátrající ruce. Bylo to jako hýbat se v hluboké vodě. Každý jeho sval se zdál být těžký a vše, co viděl, se pohybem rozmazalo na černé a šedé šmouhy protkané světelnými jiskřičkami. Někde mezi nimi, daleko od sebe, rozeznal stříbřitý lesk čepele svého meče. Nevěděl ale, jak je daleko, mohlo to být pár dlaní stejně jako několik metrů, ale alespoň ho viděl.

Natáhl se po něm, ze všech sil se vzepřel na lokti a pokusil se posunout. Všechno se s ním zhouplo a Bilbo se rozplácl břichem na zemi, neschopný dalšího pohybu. Bezbranně ležel, jako ryba na suchu, a zhluboka dýchal, pohled upřený na svůj meč. Kdyby se k němu dostal… kdyby se dokázal jen o kousek posunout, mohl by se možná bránit. Dokud byla ještě ta možnost a čas, který se ale rychle krátil, jak si matně uvědomoval z přibližujícího se vrčení. Velmi rychle krátil.

Opřel se loket a převalil se zpět na záda. Vrrk už byl jen kousek od něj, olizoval si tlamu, připravený ho spolknout. Zavřel oči. Nepotřeboval vidět, jak se k němu blíží obrovské zuby, aby mu rozedraly v jediném stisku břicho a navíc, když měl oči zavřené, svět se před ním nehoupal a bolest v hlavě nebyla tak silná. Matně si uvědomoval, že by se za něj Thorin asi zastyděl, že nehledí smrti vstříc jako správný bojovník. Jenže tím Bilbo stále nebyl a nikdy nebude a nad to, Thorin tu nebyl, takže na tom nezáleželo.

Hlasitý zvuk plný bolesti prořízl jeho chmurné uvažování o tom, jak by měl umřít, a, jak si velmi rychle uvědomil, nepatřil jemu samotnému. Ne, on byl docela potichu, snad jen příliš hlasitě dýchal. Což bylo trochu neslušné, když jste s někým svačili, ale určitě ne nevhodné ve chvíli vlastní smrti. Pomalu tedy opět otevřel oči, aby se podíval a jasně přesvědčil, odkud koho křik pochází.

V matných stínech uviděl nejdříve kožich, o kterém si chvíli myslel, že je to vrrk, když však zamrkal a soustředil se, rozpoznal ten dobře známý tvar. Rozložitou postavu oblečenou v kožešině a až za ní byl vrrk křečovitě zkroucený s obří hlavou v podivném úhlu připojenou ke strnulému tělu. Stálo ho další zamrkání, aby mu došlo, že Thorin vedle ostří svého meče skrze otevřené vrrčí čelisti přímo do obrovské lebky a skrze ni ven, takže špice Orkristu vyčnívala směrem k nebi a leskla se. Ostré tesáky měl přitom trpaslík až nebezpečně blízko své ruku. Jedno skousnutí a přišel by o ni.

Bilbo by mu to asi měl říct, proto otevřel pusu, aby promluvil, ale vyšel z něj jen zvuk podobný neartikulovanému zamumlání. Vlastně už ani netušil, co že to přesně chtěl říct. Určitě něco hodně důležitého, což ale zapomněl přesně ve chvíli, kdy Thorin se zavrčením vytrhl čepel z vrrčí hlavy a to mohutné, chlupaté tělo se s žuchnutím zřítilo na zem. Zvuk, který to udělalo, tupý a hlasitý, rozvibroval Bilbovu lebku k bolesti mačkající mu oči a trhající zubu.

Úpěnlivě zasténal a zavřel oči.

„Bilbo! Bilbo, prober se!“ nařídil mu hlas velmi blízko tváře.

Opět oči otevřel a podíval se do Thorinovy tváře naplněné obavou.

„Bilbo…? Slyšíš mě?“ uchopil mu tvář do dlaní, „Máš zraněnou hlavu. Nesmíš zavřít oči, když to uděláš, už je možná nikdy neotevřeš. Rozumíš mi?“

Většině z toho, co slyšel, rozuměl jen matně, ale poznal své jméno a věděl, že nesmí zavřít oči. To neviděl jako velký problém, ne dokud měl na dosah Thorinovy vlasy a korálky na jeho copáncích. Dokázal by se na obojí dívat celý svůj život, aniž by ho to omrzelo. S malým úsměvem přikývl, jak jen mohl v té divné pozici, kdy ho nejspíš někdo držel napůl zvednutého, a zatnul malátně jednu ruku do vousů, které mu z trpaslíkovy tváře padaly na prsa.

Thorin cosi ještě zamumlal, načež byl Bilbo zvednut do jeho náruče a nesen pryč. Kam, to moc nedokázal vnímat a vlastně mu na tom ani nezáleželo.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Děkuji za přečtení, stejně jako za případné komentáře a "kudos" je jako vždy vítán.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vrrci vlastně nakonec nemusí být tím nejobtížnějším s čím se bude muset Thorin utkat.

Kde je Bilbo nedokázal říct. Ve tmě a lese, kde měli stromy kmeny dost silné, že by je museli obejmout dva, a kde bylo několik míst zarostlých hustým, vysokým kapradím, se mohl hobit velmi snadno schovat, přesně jak říkal Gandalf. Co se však nedalo přehlédnout, byly siluety lovící vrrčí smečky. Šelmy byly, na rozdíl od prostých vlků, natolik troufalé a sebejisté, že se ani nepokoušely skrýt a neobávaly se, že by jim někdo vpadl do zad. Byly soustředěné jenom na lov a jejich kořistí byl pravděpodobně hobit, protože kromě smečky samotné kolem nebylo slyšet ani houknutí. Snad i hmyz se před těmi bestiemi skryl. Ne však trpaslíky a rozhodně ne před Thorinem, který byl odhodlaný Bilba ochránit vlastním životem a jehož odhodlání bylo živelně tepavou horkou zlostí v jeho hrudi. Nikdo a nic si nesmělo dovolovat snažit se poškodit jeho majetek. Na vše, co bylo součástí jeho pokladu, hobita nevyjímaje, měl nepopiratelné vlastnické právo, které si hodlal obhájit za jakoukoliv cenu. Ne však bez rozumu.

Postavit se celé vrrčí smečce, byť v jejich počtu, nebylo zrovna nejrozumnější, nehledě na to, že než by lovící šelmy dostihli, dávno už by mohl být půlčík po smrti a napůl rozsápaný. Jejich jedinou možností bylo přerušit lov a rozdělit vrrky přinejmenším na dvě samostatné skupiny a pak je obklíčit, zatímco on sám se vydá v jejich původních stopách a pokusí se Bilba najít.

Zdviženou rukou zastavil skupinu pospíchajících trpaslíků, pak pohledem vyhledal své synovce a dalším znamením je přizval k sobě. Stanuli mu po boku během chvíle.

„Fili na sever. Kili na jih. Dělejte co největší hluk.“

Oba mladí trpaslíci přikývli a tiše zmizeli v porostu. Zbytku nebylo třeba udílet žádné rozkazy, plán pochopili okamžitě a rozdělili se na dvě skupiny, které následovaly Filiho a Kiliho. Po jeho boku zůstal jenom Balin a Dwalin a na krátko také Gandalf, ale ten se velmi rychle vytratil. Thorin tušil, že vlastním směrem, aby k sobě přilákal svého vlastního vrrka a sám se s ním vypořádal.

Počítal své nádechy, bylo jich přesně pět, než se z jihu ozval Kili a ze severu ho hned vzápětí následoval Filiho hlas. Hluk, který dělali, měl přesně ten účinek, v jaký doufal. Vrrci byli sice o mnoho chytřejší než prostí vlci, přesto však byli hnáni krvežíznivostí a svou přirozeností, která je táhla za zdánlivě snadnou kořistí, jež se před nimi ani nesnažila skrývat nebo utíkat. Jejich temné siluety, doposud pátrající v houfu, se rozdělily na dvě nesynchronizované skupiny, kdy jedna zamířila na sever a druhá na jih.

To byl signál pro něj, otevřená cesta k hledání bezbranného hobita někde tam, v místech, kde se předtím vrrci srotili. Rozeběhl se tím směrem, spoléhaje se na to, že ho Balin s Dwalinem budou následovat, tak jako vždy. Udělali to, jejich kroky slyšel blízko za sebou, společně s vytím z obou stran a výkřiky ostatních. Rozeznával jednotlivé hlasy, dokonce i nadávky a zhruba si uvědomoval, který z jeho mužů je jak daleko od něj. Co ale zatím neviděl ani neslyšel, byl hobit. Žádná malá postava mezi stromy ani neobvyklý pohyb kapradí. Musel se zastavit a rozhlédnout kolem sebe, zkoumaje tak velký kus lesa, kam jen dohlédl.

„V tomhle ho nenajdeme. Zabijme vrrky a pak ho hledejme,“ zavrčel Dwalin, který se zastavil po jeho boku.

Nevěnoval mu víc než pohled, předtím, než se opět pohnul. Ještě kus zbýval k místu, kde předtím vrrci kroužili, jako kdyby tam větřili svou kořist. Dokud se na něj nedostane a nebude si jistý, že tam Bilbo není…

Přes hlasy trpaslíků doléhající k němu z obou stran náhle zaslechl jasný výkřik, naplněný ani ne tak strachy jako velkou zlostí, a nesoucí se z místa, které bylo nedaleko. Rozeběhl se za ním s naprostou jistotou, doufaje, že bude dostatečně rychlý a Bilbo přežije alespoň do chvíle, než za ním dorazí. Hobit sice měl svůj meč a nejspíš ho podle křiku i použil, ale jednoduše nebyl dost silný a zkušený, aby se mohl postavit vrrkovi a vyhrát.

Prodral se nízkými keři, následovanými pásem kapradí, proběhl přes malou mýtinu ozářenou měsíčním světlem a vyhoupl se na hranu vykotlaného stromu. A tam dole, v obrovské deštěm vymyté jámě po rozložitých kořenech stromu, na jehož pozůstatcích stál, byl Bilbo. Ležel na zemi a vrrk se k němu přibližoval. Ten pohled vyvolal v Thorinovi nefalšovanou zlost.

Pevněji sevřel Orkrist a skočil přímo na šedý hřbet.

Náraz do zad zvíře neustálo. Zapotácelo se a částečně padlo na bok. Ani Thorin neměl šanci udržet se na jeho zádech, ale na rozdíl od vrrka byl na pád na zem připravený. Skutálel se hlouběji do propadliny a okamžitě se vyhoupl zpět na nohy, už ve chvíli, kdy se vrrk teprve sbíral a stavěl na všechny čtyři. Stačil udělat dva kroky kupředu, než se šelma postavila a obrátila se mu vstříc. Její oči byly plné vzteku, krvelačnosti, a čelist měla smáčenou krví, které, jak si Thorin překvapeně uvědomil, nejspíš pocházela z hluboké rány na tlamě dobře viditelné i ve slabém světle měsíce pronikajícího mezi stromy. Ten pohled mu na tváři vykouzlil pyšný úsměv. Jeho malí půlčík sice skončil na zádech, ale nedal se lacino. A tak to bylo správně.

Spokojeně pohodil hlavou a přimhouřil oči, zval vrrka k sobě, ať se teď utká s někým stejně nebezpečným a smrtícím. Tiché zavrčení, záblesk v žlutých očích a odhalené zuby mu byly odpovědi i upozorněním, před tím, než se vrrk vrhl bezhlavě vpřed. Vzteklý, vydrážděný opakovaným neúspěchem v lovu do té míry, že téměř zcela ztratil svou ostražitost. Možná i příliš domýšlivý, kdo věděl.

Stačil jen krátký rozmach a správná trefa a čepel jeho meče prošla otevřenou tlamou, hrozící mu rozerváním, do horního patra. Zvíře ustrnulo uprostřed pohybu a v očích se mu kromě bolesti zablesklo také překvapení. Thorin zatnul zuby a vší silou vrazil meč směrem vzhůru. Šlo to trochu ztuha, kost lebky zaskřípěla o čepel, než s hlasitým prasknutím povolila a propustila ostří do měkkého mozku, skrze něj a pak vrchní stranou lebky opět ven. Špička Orkristu se zableskla v měsíčním světle, ale jenom krátce, než trhl zpět a vytáhl čepel ven a své ruce pryč od ostrých tesáků.

Obrovské vrrčí tělo se zhroutilo k zemi bez života.

Sjel ho jen krátkým pohledem, kterým se ujistil, že je vrrk opravdu mrtvý, a pak se rychle obrátil k Bilbovi. V okamžiku u něj klečel. Nemusel dlouho pátrat po tom, co hobita udrželo na zemi i přes nebezpečí, ve kterém byli. Kaluž krve vsakující se do listů a krví slepené vlasy dávaly znát, že má zranění hlavy, ale ani krátkým pohmatem, který napůl bezvědomého Bilba dokonce vůbec neprobudil, nedokázal zjistit, jestli má prasklou lebku. Mohlo se stát, ale nemuselo. Viděl zranění hlavy krvácející tak strašně, že by se mohlo zdát, že bude brzy následovat pohřeb, ze kterých se bojovník dostal během pár dní. Stejně jako drobné rány, která zabily v pár hodinách. Jedno však bylo jisté; musel Bilba udržet vzhůru. Kdo s rozraženou lebkou usnul, nezřídka kdy se už nikdy neprobudil.

Pevně sevřel Bilbův obličej.

„Bilbo! Bilbo, prober se!“ nařídil nekompromisně, „Bilbo…? Slyšíš mě?“ zesílil stisk na tváři a čekal, dokud hobit neučiní alespoň drobný pokus mu odpovědět v podobě zamrkání. „Máš zraněnou hlavu. Nesmíš zavřít oči, když to uděláš, už je možná nikdy neotevřeš. Rozumíš mi?“

Bilbo nepatrně přikývl a vztáhl k němu ruce, které se mu okamžitě vpletly do vousů a sevřely je velmi pevně. To se dalo považovat za dostatečnou odpověď, hlavně, aby hobit neusnul. To bylo důležité.

Vsunul meč zpátky k pasu, podebral malé, napůl bezvládné tělo a zvedl ho do náruče. Bilbova ruka se mu okamžitě ovinula kolem krku a jeho hlava mu klesla na předloktí, kde ihned ucítil teplo, jak hobitova krev prosákla jeho rukávem. Ale nebylo jí tak moc, jak by očekával podle kaluže, do které s mlasknutím dupl nohou, když se obracel k odchodu. Buď už neměl hobit v žilách dost krve, nebo se krvácení samo zastavovalo. Věřil v to druhé, vzhledem k tomu, že si Bilbo pro sebe něco mumlal a jeho ruka se svírala a rozevírala kolem Thorinových copánků, jen se nezmítal, jak míval ve zvyku. Omráčený, napůl v říši snů. Nakonec to možná bylo dobře, protože jedině tak s ním mohl vyšplhat zpět na mýtinu.

Balin s Dwalinem mu přibíhali vstříc zrovna, když seskočil z kmene zpět na podupanou trávu. Bylo zřejmě, že to, co je zdrželo, byl vrr. Balinův meč by zkrvavený a Dwalin si z obličeje rukávem stíral bahno, které mělo tak hustou konzistenci, že muselo být smícháno s krví, ne však Dwalinovou vlastní.

„Bilbo…?“ nadnesl Balin s obavou a shlédl na hobita.

„Zraněný. Ostatní jsou kde?“ zeptal se a našpicoval uši. Neslyšel už žádné vytí, ale z jedné strany ještě přicházel křik, ovšem smíšený se smíchem a nadávkami.

„Nezdá se, že by jim něco bylo,“ usoudil Dwalin, který slyšel to samé. „Vrrci jsou nejspíš mrtví. My dostali jednoho, dole vidím dalšího. To jsou ještě tři, pokud jsem správně počítal.“

„Dva,“ opravil ho Gandalfův hlas a vzápětí se ze tmy vynořil i samotný čaroděj. Nezraněný, se stejně upraveným oblečením, jen klidný výraz z jeho tváře zmizel, když spatřil Bilba schouleného v Thorinově náruči. Dvěma dlouhými kroky k nim přistoupil a sklonil se tak nízko, že jeho klobouk a dlouhé vlasy Thorinovi zahradili výhled na hobitovu tvář. Nespokojeně zaskřípěl zuby a odolal nutkání přivinout si malé tělo blíž k sobě, z čarodějova dosahu, zvláště když se hubená ruka dotkla Bilbova čela.

„Není to vážné, ale musíme ho dostat k ohni a ošetřit mu ránu,“ řekl čaroděj vážně, ale i s jasným ulehčením v hlase.

V tu chvíli se příhodně ozval roh se signálem oznamujícím vítězství a po něm následoval v závěsu druhý. Teď už bylo jasné, že pokud bylo vrrků opravdu jen pět, jsou všichni mrtví. Jestli tomu tak skutečně bylo, se určitě ukáže do rána, teď se museli postarat o zraněného hobita. Nadlehčil si ho v náručí, kývl na Balina, že může oznámit i jejích úspěch, a vykročil k táboru.

„Mohu ho nést,“ navrhl čaroděj.

Jeho návrh jednoduše ignoroval, ani se na něj nepodíval, nechtěl, aby vzal hobita do náruče kdokoliv jiný, zvláště ne teď, když byl zraněný a na tak dlouho se mu ztratil z dohledu. Navíc tábor byl jen malý kus, i odtud viděl stále hořící oheň, který tam opustili, a Bilbo vážil jako pírko. Sotva třetina váhy plné trpasličí zbroje. S něčím tak lehkým se dostal z lesa během chvíle a rychle kráčel vstříc ohni. Ostatní se vynořovali z lesa stejně jako on. Každého z nich zkontroloval krátkým pohledem, nezdáli se být zranění, jen trochu pocuchaní. Jediný, kdo dnes přišel k újmě, byl Bilbo.

„Oine!“ zavolal, překonávaje těch posledních pár kroku do okruhu světla z ohniště, přičemž se kolem něj začali ostatní srocovat, jak už nejspíš z dálky viděli, že někoho nese a přidali do kroku, aby viděli, kdo je zraněný.

„Oine!“

„Tady! Už jsem tady.“ Prodral se mastičkář davem, který se srotil kolem Thorina skládajícího Bilba na nejbližší kožešinu. Gandalf přiklekl hned vedle ní, jak chtěl být nablízku hobitovi. Thorin zpražil čaroděje pohledem, byl až moc blízko, ale ponechal to bez komentáře. Bilbova zranění mělo přednost.

„Jeho hlava,“ pokynul k hobitovi.

Oin pokýval a zanořil se do svých zásob.

„Vrrci?“ zeptal Thorin se krátce, netřeba nic víc dodávat, ani se nepodíval na nikoho ze skupiny, sledoval jen Bilbovu pobledlou tvář.

„Zabili jsme toho svého,“ odvětil Gloin.

„Náš vrrk je taky mrtvý a neviděl jsem žádného, který by utíkal. Není to jisté, ale já si myslím, že jich bylo jenom pět,“ přidal se Kili se svým hlášením.

Vzal to na vědomí, protože si myslel to samé. Pět různých zavytí, pokud se jeden hodně zákeřně neskrýval, měli by tu být tedy prozatím v bezpečí. Bezesporu ale budou muset hlídat do rána minimálně po dvojicích, než se budou moci vydat na další cestu, pokud to vůbec vzhledem k Bilbově stavu půjde. Oin byl ale dobrý felčar, mohl by dokázat hobita v jakémkoliv stavu připravit na cestu, jenže ta myšlenka se Thorinovi nijak zvlášť nelíbila. Přesto věděl, že nebude příliš na výběr.

Putoval od Bilbovy pobledlé tváře k Oinovi, který právě vytahoval z brašny jeden z nespočtu jeho flakónků bez popisu, která rozpoznával jenom on. Otevřel ho a přistrčil k hobitovu nosu. Bilbo se nadechl výparů, které z flakonků nejspíš vycházely, neurčitě něco zamumlal a pak doširoka otevřel oči. Vypadal téměř zcela probraný, i když zmateně mrkal a rozhlížel se kolem sebe stejně roztěkaně, jako právě vyrytý krtek.

„Udrží ho to vzhůru. Neměl by teď usnout, alespoň než zkontroluji jeho ránu,“ objasnil Oin, vytahující z brašny obvaz a mast.

„On má velký špičatý klobouk,“ prohlásil Bilbo docela čistým hlasem a ukázal prstem na Gandalfa, který se k němu skláněl. I když jeho slova zněla zřetelně a ani nemumlal, bylo jasné, že si neuvědomuje, co říká.

„Ty se mezi čaroději nosí už posledních sto let,“ odpověděl mu Gandalf s vlídným úsměvem.

„Potřebuji, aby ho někdo podržel vsedě,“ řekl mastičkář a vrhl významný pohled po Thorinovi.

Podebral tedy Bilba pod zády a zvedl si ho čelem k sobě, dost na to, aby se posadil a mohl si upřít ruce o jeho hruď. Což také hobit udělal a zvedl k němu pohled trochu zasněných očí, které chvíli vypadaly zmateně, než se v nich objevilo poznání a Bilbo se trochu zasmál. Bezstarostně a potěšeně, bez sebemenšího náznaku studu nebo přerušení od bolesti, a to mu Oin právě rozhrnul vlasy na zátylku, aby se podíval na jeho ránu.

„Thorin. Thorin je tady. Přišel si pro mě,“ řekl Bilbo významně.

„Vypadá to, že ho ta rána do hlavy připravila o rozum,“ podotkl Bofur kdesi za Thorinovými zády.

„Myslíš?“ zaslechl Doriho, „Mně se zdá, že mluví stejné hlouposti jako jindy.“

Ani se po nich nepodíval, hlavně proto, že ho hobit zatahal za plnovous, jak ho nutil, aby se k němu naklonil blíž. Udělal to.

„Skoro jsem zabil vrrka,“ prohlásil Bilbo hrdě, hlasem ztišeným, jako kdyby to bylo tajemství.

„Viděl jsem,“ přikývl, koutky rtů se mu zvedly v drobném úsměvu. Skutečně se dostal k zabití vrrka tak blízko, jak nejspíš žádný jiný hobit v celé historii jeho rasy.

„Jsem sice jen hobit mezi trpaslíky, ale jen tak se nedám! Jsem totiž statečný, a abys věděl, vůbec nelituji, že jsem tě políbil,“ pokračoval hobit v breptání dostatečně hlasitém, že ho všichni kolem slyšeli, dokonce i Oin bez svého naslouchátka, i když ten byl samozřejmě těsně u Bilba a otíral mu zrovna hlavu mokrým hadrem, aby z ní dostal srážející se krev. Přehlédl přes kudrnatou kštici na Thorina s mnoho říkajícím výrazem.

„Pokud bys litoval, bylo by to zahanbující pro nás oba,“ odpověděl mu, aniž by dal najevo, že mu je tento rozhovor na veřejnosti nepříjemný. Věděl totiž, kam povede.

„Tak, přesně… a nelituji ani toho, že jsem… eh,“ zamračil se, jak nejspíš u příliš dlouhé věty ztratil nit, pak se však jeho obličej opět vrátil k výrazu odhodlání, to když si vzpomněl, co chtěl říct, „Nelituji ani toho, že jsem sahal na tvé vlasy, i když jsem nesměl. Je to hloupý zvyk. Máš krásné vlasy. Voní jako jehličí a ty, líbí se mi to. Mazlil bych se s nimi a pletl z nich copánky,“ pokračoval v blábolení, nezastavený ani tím, že mu Oin vtíral do hlavy mast, což muselo bolet. Zároveň se jeho malé ruce pletly do Thorinových vlasů tak pevně, až to bolelo. Nevydržel to tak dlouho, jak by asi měl, aniž by s bolestným zasyknutím, nesevřel útlá zápěstí, aby přiměl hobita trochu povolit nebo alespoň si k sobě vlasy nestahovat dolů. Bylo sice vnitřně příjemné vidět, jak se Bilbo lísá k hrsti jeho tmavých pramenů, jako kdyby to byl ten nejpohodlnější polštář, jenže měl své vlasy poměrně rád a tak by si je rád nechal na své hlavě, bez ohledu na to, jak moc po nich jeho hobit toužil.

„Můžeš mít moje vlasy, kdykoliv po nich zatoužíš, Mistře Zloději, ale… au… nevěš se mi na ně jako veverka,“ napomenul ho mručivě a vytrhl svůj zmožený pramen z pevně zatnuté pěsti.

„Promiň. Hobiti nemají dlouhé vlasy. Jen hobitky, ale ty se mi nelíbí. Ne, nemám hobitky ani trochu rád,“ objasnil mu Bilbo důležitým tónem.

„To je pro mne dobré vědět,“ přitakal a uchopil hobitovu bradu, aby ho přidržel, když mu začal Oin ovíjet obvaz kolem hlavy. Jen několik rychlých pohybů k udržení kusu látky na ráně.

„Lebku prasklou nemá,“ prohlásil Oin, k všeobecnému a slyšitelnému ulehčenému výdechu, „ale bude chvíli mimo sebe. Může a měl by se z toho vyspat.“

„Já nejsem vůbec mimo sebe,“ zareagoval Bilbo konečně také na někoho jiného než jen Thorina, „jsem docela v sobě. Vím, co chci, a ne že ne,“ dodal velmi rezolutně a zatahal ho za kožešinový plášť.

„O tom nikdo nepochybuje,“ ujistil ho měkkým zahučením a přitáhl si ho k sobě blíž.

Jeho náruč byla pro hobita nejbezpečnějším místem, kde ho mohl osobně chránit, ať už před reálným nebezpečím nebo jenom před pátrajícími pohledy ostatních trpaslíků. Nebylo pravděpodobné, že by si Bilbo momentálně uvědomoval, jakým nebezpečím prošel, natožpak skutečnost, že jsou kolem něj srocení zvědavý trpaslíci, očekávající Thorinovo vyjádření k jeho zmateným řečem. Proto se dalo těžko předpokládat, že je to důvod, proč se mu hobit uvelebil na prsou tak, že měl tvář zabořenou v jeho plnovousu a přes obličej přehozené jeho vlasy trochu jako pokrývku, navíc bylo zřejmé, že se mu to velmi líbí. Mručel cosi, co se sotva dalo rozeznat, ale znělo to spokojeně.

„Spi, ty malá veverko.“ Položil mu ruku na hlavu, jen zlehka na její vrcholek, kde byly volné kudrnaté vlasy, a vpletl do nich prsty, načež vzhlédl k trpaslíkům postávajícím v kruhu kolem nich.

Putoval z jedné tváře k druhé, někteří byli jenom zmatení, zvláště mladší z nich, jako jeho synovci nebo Ori i Bombur, u toho ovšem nic nového, že byl trochu zmatený a ztratil se někde mezi bojem a přemýšlením o jídle. Co bylo horší - Dwalin s Gloinem, pocházející z velmi tradičních rodů, vypadali nesouhlasně a naštvaně, naštěstí Balin se shovívavě usmíval, pochopení vepsané v očích.

„Nejspíš je tu něco, co je třeba říct, než se půlčík probere k čisté mysli,“ nadnesl Balin poklidně.

Mírně přikývl a dlouze se podíval na Dwalina s rukama vzdorovitě složenýma před sebou na topůrku sekery. Bylo tu víc, než jenom něco k řečení, hlavně musel zabránit, aby se právě Dwalin odhodlaně pustil do obhajoby starých tradic a rovnou i k trestu. Pod jednou ranou holí vedenou jeho rukou by se Bilbo zlámal v půli.

„Ano, je tu pár slov, která by měla být řečena. Asi bude nejlepší, abyste se k nim posadili. Všichni,“ dodal jako rozkaz, zvláště mířený na Dwalina s Gloinem.

Jeden trpaslík za druhým si pomalu posedali kolem ohně, dost blízko, aby mohli Thorina slyšet, až nakonec klesl na zem i Dwalin, ovšem jeho sekera byla stále připravená. Možná na případné vrrky, možná jen aby jí mohl máváním dodávat svým slovům důraz. Neřekl na to nic, neměl z toho obavy a nemínil dát najevo, že by mít mohl, místo toho se podíval i po ostatních.

„Je tu jedna věc, která musí být vyslovena nahlas; lhal jsem vám,“ řekl bez obalu a vyvolal tím vlnu hlasitých nádechů a vykulených očí, ovšem, než stačili přijít i otázky, raději pokračoval: „Lhal jsem, ale také sobě, a jediný, kdo viděl skrytou pravdu, byl Gandalf. Tak jako vždy.“

„To už je úděl čarodějů vědět, vaše výsosti,“ zareagoval čaroděj s úsměvem pohrávajícím mu na rtech a domýšlivostí v hlase.

„Jak pravíte, Gandalfe,“ kývl na něj v trochu strojeném projevu úcty, než se obrátil zpět k trpaslíkům. „Říci je třeba i to, že má lež byla pouze mou a Bilbo se vzpíral ji sám vyslovovat, a také, že právě skrze ni vyšla na světlo samotná pravda. Řečeno slovy prostými, ve chvíli, kdy jsem vás ponechal věřit, že je Bilbo mým milencem a druhem, někým, komu jsem daroval svou přízeň, jím nebyl. Nyní ale už je, pokud jsem ho svou nevědomostí a hloupým počínáním neurazil natolik, že mě odmítne.“

„Každý z vás má jeden zářez. Bilbo neporozuměl trpasličí kultuře a vy zase hobití. Myslím, že jste si vyrovnáni a váš stůl je čistý,“ řekl s úsměvem Gandalf.

„Počkat, abychom to tedy správně pochopili,“ promluvil Fili, „před dvěma dny, kdy se Bilbo na veřejnosti, před námi všemi, probíral tvými vlasy, to bylo jenom nějaké nedorozumění?“

„Spíš to vidím jako úskok, kterým se chtěl hobit vetřít do přízně krále trpaslíků,“ zahučel Dwalin za souhlasného zamručení a pokývání od Gloina a potřesení hlavou u Doriho.

Gandalf se jemně zasmál a zakroutil hlavou.

„Málo jste strávil s Bilbem času, drahý Dwaline. On si sotva dokáže představit, co to znamená být králem, je to hobit a to hobit s čistým srdce. I to, kromě jeho excelentních zlodějských schopností, byl důvod, proč jsem ho vzal na naši výpravu,“ jemně se usmál směrem k hobitovi. „Když se Bilbo tak nevhodně dotkl Thorinových vlasů, byla za tím jenom jeho neznalost vašich zvyků. Žádného hobita, většinu lidi a dokonce i elfů by v prvním okamžiku nenapadlo, že něco tak prostého jako prohrábnutí vlasů má u vás tak hluboký význam.“

„Urážíš snad naše zvyky, čaroději?“ zavrčel Gloin.

„Ale kdeže,“ zakroutil Gandalf hlavou, „naopak, připadají mi úžasné, stejně jako žasnu i nad těmi hobitími. Jen říkám, že soužití různých ras může někdy přinášet… nečekané situace, se kterými je třeba poradit si diplomaticky.“

„To byl důvod, proč jsi nás nechal věřit, že je Pytlík tvůj milenec?“ zeptal se Kili, „Diplomatický přístup?“

„Spíš jen snaha ho ochránit. Za prohřešek, kterého se dopustil nevědomky, je padesát ran holí. Trest, který by trpaslík ustál s hlavou vztyčenou, ale hobit… Podívej se na něj sám,“ vyzval nejen svého synovce, ale i ostatní, aby pohlédli na tiše oddechující malou postavu v jeho sevření. „Vydržel už mnohokrát víc utrpení, než kdokoliv jeho rasy, a i kdyby jeho kosti po naší spravedlnosti zůstaly nezlámané, jeho duch by to nejspíš nepřežil. Všem statním rasám naše tresty připadají zbytečně kruté, neznají sílu našeho odhodlání i těla a nechápou ji. Jak bych mohl žádat pochopení trestu a pak i věrnost od hobita, který se pobuřuje i nad představou rákosky určené pro zadky malých nezvedených děcek. Rozhodl jsem se proto raději žit nějaký čas ve lži, která nemůže nikomu skutečně ublížit, jen abych Bilba ochránil. Pokud mě za tu lež chcete soudit, jsem připraven čelit vašemu hněvu, ale jeho k takovému soudu nevydám,“ dokončil velmi vážně a majetnicky si přitáhl hobita k sobě blíž, dávaje tak najevo, že soudem nemyslí jenom jejich rozhořčení nad lží, ale i případnou snahu Bilba potrestat za jeho prohřešek proti trpasličí etiketě.

Mlčení, které nastalo, dávalo velmi dobře znát, že všichni jeho gesto pochopili a teď rozvažují, jak se k němu postavit. Byly tu proti sobě postaveny zvyklosti a tresty za jejich porušení a přirozený pud, niterná touha každého trpaslíka vlastnit to, co chce, a pak svůj poklad chránit.

„Jestli je to vážně tak, jestli opravdu nechápal, co to znamená, když se dotkne Thorinových vlasů, tak by nás určitě nenáviděl, kdybychom ho potrestali,“ ozval se Bofur jako první. „Neřekl by to, to ne, na to má všechnu tu svou slušnost a dobré vychování, ale určitě by to tak bylo. Já bych rozhodně nechtěl, aby mě Pytlík nenáviděl. Kdo z nás by to chtěl?“ otázal se ostatních a usmál se na Bilba v Thorinově sevření. „Klidně přimhouřím oči nad porušením nějaké té staré tradice, když to nikomu neublíží, ani nikoho neobere o jeho poklad.“

„Já myslím, že podrobovat Bilba našim trestům, když nikomu z nás neublížil a… asi… neurazil ničí čest,“ odmlčel se Ori jen na malý moment, než mu Thorin na jeho nevyřčenou otázku odpověděl nepatrným kývnutím, „by nebylo správné. Splést se v tom našem složitém světě může každý.“

„Jenže tradice a zvyky nejsou jen plané křičení do větru,“ namítl Dori.

„Tradice a zvyky se pořád mění, i u trpaslíků, a co má větší sílu je změnit než láska?“ usmál se Ori.

Povzdech a Doriho výraz rezignace následovaný pokývání byl znamením, že s Orim souhlasí a je na jeho straně.

„Mám vůbec na výběr, když se proti mně tihle dva spikli?“ zeptal se Nori spíše větru než kohokoliv z ostatních, pak pokýval hlavou na znamení toho, že se staví za své bratry a jejich názor.

Bifur, na kterého se kdoví proč teď všichni, včetně Thorina, podívali, nejspíš proto, že byl po Norim dalším v pomyslné řadě, trochu pozvedl jedno obočí. Krátce ulpěl očima na to, jak byl hobit schoulený na Thorinově, potom na něj ukázal prstem, přitiskl si obě dlaně na srdce, načež pokynul k Thorinovi. Nakonec pokrčil rameny, zatímco pokyvoval hlavou, a usmál se. Jeho gesta byla srozumitelnější než tisíc slov od kteréhokoliv jiného trpaslíka, jeho samotného samozřejmě nevyjímaje.

Mírným kývnutím mu poděkoval.

„Já s tím mám rozhodně problém,“ zamračil se Fili, jeho snaha Thorina napodobit byla opravdu zřejmá, „Budu o tom muset dlóuze přemýšlet, nevím totiž, jestli bude lepší říkat Bilbovi strýčku nebo tetičko.“  
„Určitě tetičko, má míň vousu než naše matka… vlastně nemá vůbec žádné,“ připojil se k němu Kili neméně vážně.

„Budu to brát od vás jako souhlas s prominutím Bilbova trestu,“ řekl Thorin opravdu vážně, i když koutky jeho rtů trochu zacukaly.  
„To můžeš…“ přitakal Fili.

„Ale jen do doby, než urazí tvou čest,“ přidal se Kili.

„Ano, pak ji budeme bránit… jak se vyřezává trpasličí hůl?“ zapolemizoval Fili jen tak pro sebe.

„Svou čest si dokáži ubránit sám,“ ujistil je věcně, načež upřel svůj pohled na zamyšleně se mračícího Bombura, který byl teď na řadě s vyjádřením.

„Kdybyste mi zbili Bilba,“ načel rozložitý trpaslík s téměř zachmuřeným výrazem, „Kdybyste mi půlčíka zbili, nemohl bych na něm vyhrát další recepty na rybí speciality. Ještě jich potřebuji pět, než budu mít celou kuchařku jeho babičky z bralovské strany,“ přidal svůj vlastní důvod, „A k tomu si představte, že má ještě babičku z pytlíkovské… a prababičky… a tetičky a dokonce pratetičky, a všechny napsaly kuchařky. Takových receptů, to bude na celý jeden foch v knihovně…“

„Myslíš i na něco jiného, než jídlo?“ zavrčel doposud překvapivě dlouho mlčící Dwalin, „Jestli tahle omladina hodlá půlčíkovi všechno tolerovat, tak to já rozhodně ne.“

„Není to jen omladina,“ namítl Oin, „Trest má být přiměřený prohřešku a neovlivněný předsudky,“ pohlédl na Dwalina, který mu to oplatil zamračení.

„Já proti tomu vyžleti ani jeho rase nic nemám, ale donutil tě lhát, Thorine. To není v pořádku.“

„Pravda,“ přitakala Gloin, „taky mám Pytlíka rád, ukázal, že je sice malý tělem, ale velký muž. Tak ať čelí následkům svých činů. Porušil naše tradice, to je prostě fakt. Chceme snad při cestě za obnovou našeho domova odhazovat, co nás činí syny Durina?“

„Těmi nás činí jiné skutky, vážně pronesené a pak dodržené přísahy. Naše odvaha a čest. Na sto dalších věcí, jejichž váha je mnohonásobně větší, než stará tradice s pochybnými kořeny týkající se našich… vlasů,“ Thorin to slovo vyslovil s neochotou a dávaje jen do něj všechnu zlost, kterou cítil vůči naposledy hovořícím trpaslíkům. „Nespočet našich zvyklostí hovoří o našem vlasu a vousu, až to někdy vypadá, že bez toho všeho,“ dotkl se jednoho ze svých copánků, „bychom se ztratili z povrchu země a s námi i všechny skutky vykonané i ty, které máme předpovězeno teprve vykonat. Zamysleme se nad tím, jestli nás tím, čím jsme a budeme, tvoří jen to, které tradice dodržíme, nebo i to, jací jsme ve svém nitru.“

„To je velmi důležité úvaha, vzcházející z nepatrného nedorozumění,“ nadnesl Balin svým nekonfliktním hlasem, klidným natolik, že ho i každý dokázal vyslechnout až do konce. „Stěží na ní teď, tady pod čirým nebem a kousek od mrtvých vrrčích těl, najdeme odpověď, zato řešení sporu o prominutí Bilbova prohřešku nebo ne, to dnes musíme nalézt. Já říkám, že tradice jsou tradice a zákony jsou zákony, a musí se dodržovat.“

„Baline…!“ zvedl hlas v polovičním výkřiku překvapení a nevíry a prudce se narovnal, až se nespíš podřimující půlčík v jeho náruči probral a začal se vrtět.

„Co…?“ vydechl Bilbo.

Ten zvuk a Gandalfova ruka, která mu spočinula na rameni, ho zastavila předtím, než stačil vyplivnout případnou nadávku nebo cokoliv, co by se z jeho úst hrnulo po tom pobouřeném výkřiku. Částečně se po čaroději ohlédl, aby uviděl jeho naprosto klidnou tvář, ve které se nezračila ani ta sebemenší obava z Balinova postoje.

„Nechte Balina domluvit, Thorine.“

Semkl rty a přesunul ruku z Bilbových vlasů na jeho tvář, tak, že ji celou zakryl a přitiskl si do látky své košile. Ztlumil tak všechna slova, která by mola dolehnout k  hobitovým bystrým uším a rušit jeho spánek. Pokud by se tu mělo jednat o vykonání jakéhokoliv trestu mířeného na jeho hlavu, nebyl žádný důvod, proč by to musel slyšet.

Obrátil se na Balina, dávaje ostrým pohledem znát, co si o jeho slovech a činech myslí. Chápal je téměř jako zradu, byť si uvědomoval, že to není úplně racionální chování. Nemohl si ale pomoci, tím, co starý trpaslík říkal, útočil na něco, co bylo jeho majetkem a podle toho reagoval. Balin to chápal a částečně omluvně a částečně smutně se na něj pousmál.

„Děkuji, pane Gandalfe,“ pokývl Balin krátce k čaroději. „Jak říkám, zákony se musí dodržovat a tradice jsou důležité, a každý trpaslík by měl mít právo jejich dodržování vyžadovat. Jakýchkoliv tradic, které náš lid chová v srdci a to včetně krále samotného,“ teď se jeho úsměv ze smutného změnil na laskavý, „Kupříkladu král má možnost udělat někomu jisté konkrétní výsadní postavení na svém dvoře, bez ohledu na to, kde se momentálně jeho královský dvůr nachází. Ať jsou to tedy síně Ereboru nebo louka u lesa.“

Trvalo mu jenom několik okamžiků, než mu došlo na jakou tradici Balin naráží, a jakmile se tak stalo, veškerá zlost stejně jako obava se rozplynula v přívalu naděje, který byl však smíšený s jistou nedůvěrou.

„Vím, co máš na mysli, má bába ho po dvacet let požívala na dvoře mého děda, aby se nakonec stala jeho ženou. Ona ale byla trpaslice,“ poctivě připomněl ten dobře známý fakt.

„Přesně, byla trpaslík a hlavně žena,“ přisadil si Dwalin, samozřejmě také znalý tradic, „Půlčík je zcela určitě, naprosto, do posledního kousku těla muž, vím to, snad stokrát jsem ho viděl, jak se nahý koupe. Jestli u hobitů neudělal jejich stvořitel nějakou opravdu šerednou a nechutnou chybu, tak nemůže počít královského potomka.“

„V našich zákonech není zcela jasně definováno, že toho výsadního postavení musí požívat žena, vlastně tam není ani zaneseno, že to musí být trpaslík. Všechno se to rozumí samo sebou, ale zároveň,“ Balin se šibalsky usmál, „jestliže to není přesně řečeno, nemusí se to dodržovat. Královou matkou rodu může být i mužský hobit, když si ho Thorin vyvolí a Bilbo bude souhlasit.“

„To je šílené! Je to jenom hra se slovy!“ namítl Gloin pobouřeně a uhodil pěstí do vlastního stehna.

„Ano, je to hraní se slovy,“ přitakal Thorin, potěšený tím, že nalezli způsob, jak jeho hobita zprostit trestu, „a také způsob, jak Bilba zcela vyvázat z následku jeho prohřešku, protože podle našich zákonů nemůže být potencionální nositelka králova potomka trestána za zločiny minulé ani budoucí, s výjimkou krádeže a vraždy. Ani jedno z toho Bilbo nespáchal a já jsem víc než ochotný přijmout ho za svého,“ dokončil slavnostně a vypnul hruď.

Rozhostilo se ticho, ve kterém bylo slyšet praskání větví v ohni v duetu s dvojím nesouhlasným skřípěním zubů, ale také doplněné o několik zašustění látky a zaskřípění kůže, kdy někteří z ostatních trpaslíků souhlasně pokývali hlavou. Téměř všichni přijali, co bylo právě rozhodnuto, jen dva ne.

Pohled na výrazy v Dwalinově a Gloinově tváři mu jasně řekl, že bude ještě dlouho trvat, než je přesvědčí o správnosti nebo možná i korektnosti volby, kterou právě učinil, ale zároveň si byl jist, že přijmou všechny následky, které pro ně jeho volba bude mít. Věděl, že se může spolehnout na jejich věrnost i na to, že budou, i přes svou nevoli, Bilba chránit, jak si zaslouží někdo, komu bylo právě darováno vysoké postavení na trpasličím královském dvoře. Aby bylo zřejmé, že to tak vidí, trochu se pousmál a na každého z nich vážně kývl. Oba mu odpověděli, Dwalin s malým ušklíbnutí, ale upřímně a Gloin mírně zamručel, ale pokýval nazpět.

Gandalf, který to viděl a chápal, tlesknutím nechal vyšlehnout plameny ohně do překvapivé výšky a jejich teplo je náhle všechny ovanulo.

„Dohodnuto, tedy,“ řekl čaroděj s úsměvem a pokynul rukou k ohni, „Pojďme to zpečetit ocelí.“

 

* * *

 

Sluneční paprsky se nepříjemně opřely do jeho víček. Zamručel a vytáhl si pokrývku výš. Sice byl ještě v polospánku, ale nepříjemnou bolest a malátnost v hlavě rozhodně cítil velmi zřetelně. Společně se sluncem mu nedovolovala znovu usnout, i když by si to hrozně moc přál, jen aby nemusel snášet to nepříjemné tepání za očima. Nakonec to vzdal, pustil přikrývku a otevřel oči. První co uviděl, byla hlína a do hnědých kalhot oblečené koleno, když pak trochu vzhlédl, spatřil taky Bofurovu usmívající se tvář.

„Je výtečné vás vidět vzhůru, pane Pytlíku,“ promluvil trpaslík okamžitě a dost hlasitě na to, aby Bilbo zasténal a plácl si ruku na bolavou hlavu.

„Ach, moje hlava. Nekřičte tak,“ zamumlal přes tepání v hlavě, které ovšem teď, když se pomalu probouzel, začalo přeci jen trochu ustupovat.

„Omlouvám se,“ zašeptal Bofur, pak se narovnal a na někoho za Bilbovými zády zamával, „Hééj! Hobit už je vzhůru!“ zakřičel dost nahlas, že by ho jistě mohli slyšet až v Kraji.

Potichu a žalostně zasténal. Trpaslíkův křik způsobil další příval bolesti vystřelující z temene jeho hlava. Zvedl se na lokti a sáhl si dozadu na týl, kde narazil na obvaz. Zamrkal a přejel rukou dopředu přes své čelo, kudy se mu obvaz táhl. Pomalu ale jistě, jak ohmatával svou ovázanou hlavu, si začal vzpomínat na všechno, co se večer předtím stalo. Nejdřív si samozřejmě vybavil obrovské vrrčí čelisti, zas a znovu klapající nebezpečně blízko jeho tváře, potom běh lesem a let do nějakého výmolu, kde ležel kámen, co mu nejspíš rozrazil hlavu. Až nakonec si vzpomněl i na důvod, proč se sám vydal do lesa. Zvláště na události u řeky, kde políbil Thorina, ale i na pár zmatených okamžiků někde v noci, během kterých se podle toho, co si pamatoval, ve svém zmatení plazil po králi trpaslíků a tahal ho za vlasy.

Červeň studu obestřela jeho zděšenou tvář. Co to jenom v noci prováděl za věci? Ani pád na kámen a bolavá hlava pro to nebyla omluvou. Jeho chování bylo… mírně řečeno neslušné, opravdu hodně neslušné a také nespravedlivé, uvědomil si, jak si vybavil Thorinovu starostlivou tvář i to, jak ho v noci objímal kolem těla a bez jediného protestu ho nechal, aby se mu probíral vousem.

„Ach, drahý chlapče, je skvělé vidět vás s otevřenýma očima,“ řekl Gandalf a jeho usměvavý obličej zakryl Bilbovi výhled, „Co vaše hlava?“

Zamrkal, vytržený ze své hanby a sebezpytování.

„Moje hlava?“ zopakoval a sáhl si opět dozadu na obvaz, aby ucukl před bolestí, kterou si tím způsobil. „Trochu bolí.“

„Máte tam pěknou bouli, Bilbo,“ ozval se mu za zády Kiliho hlas.

„Ale lebka vám zůstala celá,“ přidal se Fili pro změnu z druhé strany. „Tolikrát už jste dostal do hlavy a pořád vám ještě nepukla. Musíte ji mít stejně tvrdou jako trpaslíci.“

„To bych řekl, že má tvrdou hlavu,“ přitakal Balin někde nad jeho hlavou.

Zvedl k němu pohled a uviděl i další trpasličí tváře, jak se nad ním sklánějí. Vypadalo to, že nebude mít nárok na soukromé rozjímání nad svým chováním, ani slunce, podle toho, že ho zcela zahalil stín trpasličích těl.

„Nechte ho dýchat,“ přišel Thorinův přísný, leč tichý a kontrolovaně klidný hlas odněkud zpovzdálí.

Bilbo okamžitě strnul a křečovitě sevřel přikrývku, neodvažuje se v první chvíli zvednout k trpasličímu králi pohled, i když se všichni ostatní trpaslíci, překvapivě včetně Gandalfa, rozestoupili a uvolnili prostor kolem něj. Po jednom dlouhém nádechu, který způsobil, že mu za očima zaštípala bolest, konečně vzhlédl do Thorinovy tváře. Nevypadal vůbec naštvaně, vlastně se tvářil tak starostlivě, jak jen to dokázal, ale ruce měl na prsou složené poměrně přísně.

„Dobré ráno,“ byla první nesmyslná věc, která z Bilba vypadla.

„Spíše poledne,“ opravil ho Thorin, načež bez mrknutí oka přiklekl, takže si byli rovni, zlehka ho uchopil za spánek a stlačil mu hlavu, aby viděl na obvaz na zadní straně jeho hlavy. „Nekrvácí to, to je dobré. V měsíčním světlo to vypadalo, jako kdybys měl lebku proraženou skrz naskrz,“ řekl, opět jeho hlavu pustil a pohlédl mu do očí.

Mrkal, neschopný slova a zmatený z toho, že na něj trpaslík netřtí zlost, jak by správně měl. Možná to přijde pak. Dobře věděl, že Thorin v sobě dokázal hněv držet velmi dlouho, než ho v drtivým proslovu vypustil ven, aby všech zbývajících dvanáct trpaslíku, a jednoho hobita, samozřejmě, donutil stydět se ještě několik dní. Omluva většinou Thorinův hněv nezmírnila, zastával názor, že by všichni měli dělat všechno dokonale a podle jeho příkazů, ale rozhodně byla na místě. Za to všechno, co se včera událo.

Zhluboka se nadechl a vyslovil ji.

„Omlouvám se, Thorine.“

„Za to, že jste se zase málem nechal zabít a my vás opět museli zachraňovat? To už snad ani nestojí za řeč,“ odpověděl mu místo trpasličího krále Gloin odkudsi z hloučku přihlížejících.

Zamrkal směrem ke Gloinovi, pak se trochu zamračil a nadechl se, aby připomněl, že on sám také párkrát zachránil je, takže ano, o tom by se řeč vést neměla, ale Thorin ho předběhl. Řekl cosi ve svém vlastním jazyce, nijak hlasitě nebo příkře, spíš to znělo jako zamumlání, ale Gloin, se semknutými rty ve výrazu nevole, ustoupil dozadu. A Gandalf se tiše uchechtl, jako kdyby mu to, co Thorin řekl, přišlo zábavné. Bilbo nějak tušil, že to nic zábavného nebylo.

„Co jsi mu řekl?“ zajímal se polohlasně, i když bylo asi dost těžké zabránit tomu, aby ho trpaslíci neslyšeli, když byli tak srocení kolem a špicovali uši a poulili oči, jak chtěli zachytit všechno, co se děje.

„Aby se choval s úctou k mému milenci,“ odpověděl Thorin bez sebemenšího zaváhání.

To nebylo v pořádku, ani trochu to nebylo v pořádku. Bilbo nebyl stavěný na lhaní a předstírání, teď to věděl s ještě větší jistotou než předtím. Jak to vypadalo, buď byli jeho lži průhledné, nebo jim sám uvěřil natolik, že udělal tu hloupou věc s líbáním, která ho přivedla k tesákům vrrků a rozražené hlavě. Absence Thorinova hněvu snášejícího se na jeho hlavu byla způsobené jenom tím, že trpaslík nechtěl prozradit jejich klam, aby ho pak nemusel zbít holí. Kvůli tomu nejspíš ostatním trpaslíkům namluvil, že se Bilbo prostě při cestě od řeky ztratil jako naprostý hlupák. Ne, že by občas nebyl hlupák a neztrácel se úplně všude, ale o to tady koneckonců nešlo. Byla to lež, kterou už jednoduše nedokázal dál nést, ať si to klidně znamená, že mu holí zlámou kosti.

„Já… já se omlouvám, Thorine, ale už nemůžu lhát,“ zakroutil hlavou, byť to znamenalo, že rozvířil bolest v lebce. „Hobiti nejsou stavění na předstírání, my jsme… hodně upřímný národ, opravdu. A já… a já prostě nedokážu dál předstírat. Kvůli té lži se za poslední dva dny stalo několik věcí, za které se nikdy nebudu moci dostatečně omluvit, takže…“ neurčitě naznačil rukou a pak si přitiskl ruku na kapsu, kde, kupodivu, nahmatal svůj prsten, což ho trochu rozptýlilo, ale jenom na chvilku. „Já a Thorin nejsme...“ naznačil rukama.

„Pár,“ dokončil za něj Gandalf.

„Ano, přesně to nejsme. Celé to bylo jenom nedorozumění, když jsem před dvěma dny vytáhl z Thorinových vlasů bodlák a nevěděl, že v trpasličích zvycích je něco o...“

Nedokončil svou větu, protože jeho pusa byla najednou přikrytá Thorinovými rty. Byl to natolik prudký a neohrabaný polibek, že se střetly nejen jejich rty, ale také zuby, které o sebe prudce uhodily. Bolestné zabrnění z nich proběhlo celou Bilbovou lebkou až do rány na zadní straně hlavy, o kterou se odrazilo a přeběhlo zase zpět.

„Au! Co... au!“ trhl hlavou dozadu před tak nepříjemným dotekem a přitiskl si ruku na pusu. „Au! Moje zuby... a hlava. Co to mělo znamenat?“

„Políbil jsem tě,“ zahučel trpaslík, obočí svraštěné v soustředění a také nelibosti.

„To bylo strašné! Nejhorší polibek co jsem kdy zažil, včetně mého úplně prvního,“ oznámil třeskutě upřímně, ani netušil, jak to z něj vypadlo ven, nejspíš byla jeho hlava víc rozbitá, než se na první pohled zdálo. Až hihňání a pochechtávání, společně s Thorinovým zlobným výrazem a zamručením mu řeklo, že asi vyslovil něco nevhodného. Vlastně, díky tomu, že Gandalf sotva zadržoval smích a nebýt dýmky mezi zuby, nejspíš už by se opravdu rozesmál, si tím byl docela jistý. Nadechl se pro omluvu, ale silná ruka, která mu sevřela bradu, mu sotva dovolila se pohnout, natožpak mluvit.

„Není to tak, že to dělám každý den a ty sebou neustále meleš,“ zamručel trpaslík a, když ho tak pevně držel, přiblížil své rty k jeho podruhé.

Tentokrát to nebylo tak prudké, naopak, zdálo se to být skoro až nepatřičně jemné, jako kdyby Thorin vůbec netušil, co dělá a jen se snažil přesně zopakovat ten krátký, neurčitý polibek, který si vyměnili u říčky. Jen rty přitištěné na rty, sice horké a jemné, lemované příjemně škrábajícím a vonícím vousem. Ale polibek to zcela určitě byl. Polibek od Thorina, opravdový, skutečný polibek, ve kterém byla cítit něha a zájem, ne pouhý chtíč, a který Bilbovi vtiskl přede všemi, což bylo sice trochu trapné, ale zároveň to vypovídalo mnoho o trpaslíkových záměrech. Srdce se mu z toho uvědomění rozbušilo a žaludek zatetelil. Cítil naprostou jistotu, že by ho Thorin veřejně nepolíbil, pokud by o nich dvou nesmýšlel vážně, snad i s láskou, a to bylo...

Zvedl ruku, vnořil ji do toho nádherného plnovousu, který by dokázal prohrabávat hodiny, a oplatil polibek s veškerou svou, sice poněkud omezenou zkušeností, ale rozhodně větší, než byla ta Thorinova. Ne, že by vůbec na zkušenostech záleželo, postačil jen ten horký dotek rozechvívající mu každou buňku v těle. Nic víc by nepotřeboval klidně i celé dlouhé minuty, pokud by přišel na způsob, jak se neudusit. Naneštěstí to nešlo a po době, kterou považoval za příliš krátkou, se musel odtáhnout a zhluboka nadechnout a také rozehnat mžitky, které se mu utvořily před očima. Nejspíš díky nim jeho první reakcí nebyl další příval červenání nebo breptání, nebo taky kvůli ráně na hlavě.

„Hmm, je to zvláštní, ale ne špatné,“ usoudil Thorin a řekl to docela nahlas, aniž by to třeba jen trochu budilo zdání, že by se styděl.

Zamrkal, překvapený vlastně ani ne tak tím, že trpaslík promluvil o něčem takovém nahlas na veřejnosti, ale spíš obsahem jeho slov. Ať bylo s jeho hlavou cokoliv, měla zvláštní asociace.

„Copak ty ses nikdy...?“ nadnesl s nepatrnou otázkou.

Thorin si ho změří spod přivřených víček, nečitelný výraz, ale jen na chvíli, pak si krátce povzdechl a zamítavě zakroutil hlavou.

„Toto bylo potřetí,“ objasnil s neochotou v hlase.

„Oh...“ nevěděl co na to říct, než jeho myšlenky běžely ještě dál, „Oh... oh, aha... oh. Ale Gandalf říkal, že to není pravda. Že trpaslíci nečekají na jediného člověka... chci říct, já...“

„Ne, mohu tě ujistit, že nečekají,“ prohlásil Thorin dotčeně. „To jen... líbání není trpasličí zvyk.“

„Spíš lidský a taky elfský, nejspíš,“ připojil se Kili ke svému strýci s vážným pokyvováním hlavou. „Co dělají skřeti, si radši ani nechci představovat, to by nemuselo dopadnout dobře. Hnus.“

„Líbání stejně vypadá divně,“ zareagoval i Fili.

„Možná je to tím, že je to trpaslík a hobit,“ nadnesl Bofur.

„Není. U lidí je to taky takové,“ usoudil Dori zasvěceně.

„V lidských příbězích je vždycky líbání popsané tak romanticky, až má jeden chuť si to vyzkoušet. Skládají se o něm celé balady a nejeden polibek rozpoutal krveprolití mezi mocnými lidskými rody,“ ozval se Ori hlasem trochu přeskakujícím nadšením, jako vždy, když mluvil o knihách.

„Těžko se dá věřit, že by se kvůli něčemu tak... podivného někdo bil na smrt,“ usoudil Dwalin.

„Jiný kraj, jiný mrav. Budeme se je teď muset naučit znát, když si náš král zvolil partnera,“ prohlásil Balin téměř slavnostním hlasem.

„Doufám, že je hobitím zvykem zajíst a zapít nový svazek. Bez toho by to u nás nešlo, zvlášť když tu mluvíme o králi,“ zahučel Bombur, který už nejspíš pomyslně cinkal svými naběračkami a vařečkami v imaginárním kotlíku.

„O tom není žádných pochyb, Bombure. Hobiti zajídají úplně všechno a zvláště rádi oslavují nedělní odpoledne. Každé nedělní odpoledne,“ připojil se k nim stejně bezstarostně dokonce i Gandalf.

„To je proto, že mají tak prapodivný kalendář. Pět dní práce a dva lenošení? Kdo kdy viděl takovou zbytečnou zahálku,“ zavrčel Oin.

Bilbo putoval zmateným pohledem od jednoho ke druhému. Ani jeden z nich nevypadal naštvaně, tedy ne víc jak obvykle, protože takový Dwalin se zdál být naštvaný pořád, Gloin s Dorim a Oinem mu někdy zdatně sekundovali, takže u nich se skutečné naštvání dalo těžko poznat. Ale ani ostatní se nemračili, naopak měli na tvářích široké úsměvy, skoro jak hobiti, když přijímali někoho nového do rodiny, jen snad ještě upřímnější. Připadal si zmateně, protože ze sebe téměř vymáčkl, že on a Thorin spolu nemají nic romantické, což mu sám trpaslík přerušil velmi veřejným polibkem, který tu nikomu nepřipadal zvláštní a ani trochu trapný.

„Nejspíš jsem se vážně pořádně praštil do hlavy a pořád ještě sním,“ zamumlal si spíš pro sebe, pak se zasmál, „Ano, určitě je tohle celé jenom sen, protože... trpaslíci, která znám, by na mě byli moc naštvaní, že jsem lhal, a Thorin Pavéza, trpasličí král by mě určitě nelíbal. Takové věci se dějí jenom ve snech. To znamená, že mi za chvíli zmizí šaty, přiletí obrovský motýl a odnese mě do včelího úlu plného mluvících včel, co mi dají hrnec medu.“

„Jestli máte v Kraji pivo, po kterém má člověk takové sny, tak si nás dost špatně pohostil, Mistře Lupiči,“ podotkl Gloin.

„Pravdou je, že jsme udělali poradu, promluvili si o pár starších zvyklostech a dospěli jsme k názoru, že máme řešení,“ odpověděl Balin na jeho zmatení.

„Řešení... jaké?“ zeptal se s obavou a znovu se kolem sebe rozhlédl po usměvavých tvářích.

„Takové, že z klamu uděláme pravdu,“ řekl čaroděj sice vážně, ale i jemu dál na tváři pohrával úsměv.

Úzkostně se kolem sebe rozhlížel, jelikož neměl ani potuchu o tom, co trpaslíci plánují, a skoro ho jejich veselí začalo strašit víc, než kdyby se na něj zlobili a přeci jen vytáhli tu hůl.

„Pojď sem ke mně,“ vyzval ho Thorin. Nečekal však na to, jestli se Bilbo sám k němu přisune. Místo toho ho uchopil za ramena a přitáhl k sobě, prakticky na klín, a trochu mu sklonil hlavu dolů. Překvapeně vydechl a opřel se o silné trpasličí stehno.

„Co přesně... co děláš?“ zamumlal, protože cítil, jak mu Thorin něco dělá na hlavě. Vnímal, jak jeho silné prsty běží jeho vlasy a pročesávají je. Vídal tohoto trpaslíka probodávat skřety svým mečem skrz naskrz, aniž by se zdálo, že je to pro něj námaha, a přesto byl jeho dotek zručný a jemný, dokonce ani necítil moc bolesti v ráně na zátylku. Trochu štípání, to ano, a pramen vlasů, který Thorin vybral, lehce tahal, ale ne bolestivě. Pokusil se tedy trochu pootočit hlavu, aby viděl, co tam trpaslík dělá, ale silná ruka na jeho rameni ho zastavila.

„Zkus sebou chvíli tak nešít,“ napomenul ho Thorin.

„Chci vidět, co děláš,“ zamumlal směrem do země a zhluboka se nadechl. Rána sice nebolela, nejspíš taky díky obvazu a mastem, ale sedět v předklonu pro něj znamenalo, že se mu začala vracet tepavá bolest za očima a svět se mu trochu rozhoupal. O tom ale prozatím pomlčel, protože se zdálo, že Thorin už skoro končí. Něco studeného a malého, se krátce dotklo jeho hlavy, a pak mu Thorin dovolil se narovnat. Ovšem svou ruku z jeho ramen nesundal.

Zamrkal, zmatený z toho, že zase vidí světlo místo země, potom si neméně zmateně sáhl na hlavu do míst, kde mu trpaslík předtím něco strčil do vlasů. Po krátkém tápání narazil na cosi kovového, buclatého, co vypadalo na dotek docela stejně jako korálky visící na Thorinových vlasech a vousech, ale určitě to nebyl žádný z nich. To si stačil jedním krátkým pohledem zkontrolovat.

„Co je to?“

„Symbol, že k někomu patříte,“ objasnil mu Balin vlídně.

Vzhlédl k Thorinovi, který se na něj jemně usmál.

„Je to korálek se znakem mé rodiny, díky kterému bude každý trpaslík vědět, že jsi můj. Nikdo se tě nedotkne s nekalým úmyslem, pokud samozřejmě nebude chtít okusit mou čepel.“

„A mou,“ připojil se Fili velmi vážně.

„Mou taky... nebo můj šíp, to už vyjde na stejno,“ přidal se Kili.

„Stejně jako mou a každého, kdo má jenom nepatrnou kapku krve společnou s Thorinovým rodem,“ prohlásil Gloin.

Prohrábl si vlasy v místech, kde byl korálek velmi pevně a spolehlivě přivázaný. Nejspíš by ho musel ustřihnout, pokud by se ho chtěl zbavit, tak pevně tam lpěl. Bylo to šílené, celá ta představa, že k Thorinovi patří podle nějaký pro něj prakticky neznámých trpasličích zvyklostí. Zasmál se tomu, což znělo trochu afektovaně a hlavě mu díky tomu kdosi neviditelný v hlavě zacinkal na kovadlinu tak prudce, až s tím raději přestal a promnul si spánek.

„Oh... dobrá, takže ty a já podle nějakých trpasličích pravidel jsme teď opravdu oficiálně... pár?“ zeptal se jen pro ujištění.

Thorin vážně a mlčenlivě přikývl, stejně jako se do pokyvování dali i ostatní trpaslíci a Gandalf se široce usmál. Další záchvat smíchu Bilbo raději zadržel dřív, než mu mohl rozloupnout hlavu napůl, místo toho vzhlédl k trpaslíkovi, jenž ho stále svíral ve své náruči.

„V tom případě bys měl vědět, že v Kraji není považováno za zábavné vyhrožovat lidem kolem smrtí,“ podotkl ve snaze udržet si zdravý rozum, nejspíš.

„To nebyl vtip, Bilbo. Kdokoliv se pokusí mi tě vzít, toho bez milosti zabiji. Takové je moje právo tak dlouho, dokud budeš souhlasit, že jsi můj,“ odvětil Thorin bez humoru a ruka, spočívající na Bilbově rameni, se mu do něj zatnula. „Jsi můj?“ zeptal se, pohled poněkud potemnělý, jak jím shlížel na hobitovu tvář.

Trochu znejistěl, ne snad pro to, že by nesouhlasil, ale výraz, jaký na něj trpaslík upíral, byl víc než znepokojivý. Takový velmi majetnický, chamtivý se dalo říct, ale zároveň i nadějný, snad i trochu naplněný obavou z odmítnutí. To poslední ho donutilo k jemnému, uklidňujícímu úsměvu.

„Ovšem, ale...“

„Pak ti tedy slibuji, že až dorazíme do mého domova, vysadím tě na nejvyšší hromadu zlata jako svůj nejvzácnější klenot,“ přislíbil Thorin, aniž by ho nechal domluvit.

„Dobře, ano, jen...“

„A my vám s Kilim vytesáme mramorové stupátko, aby se k vám nemusel strýc sklánět,“ nabídl Fili.

„Možná raději něco na kolečkách. Ereborské síně jsou prý nekonečně obrovské a strýc chodí rychle, hobit by mu nestačil. Chce to něco, co by za sebou mohl Thorin táhnout,“ navrhl Kili.

„Když připojíme vepříka, nebude muset ani tahat,“ přitakal Bofur.

„Zařídím nějaké trvalé osvětlení,“ přidal se Gandalf a pokýval dýmkou.

Zamračeně se kolem sebe rozhlédl po těch stále usměvavých, nebo více méně usměvavých tvářích.

„Je vám jasné, že jsem soběstačný hobit a umím chodit?“ dodal důrazně, aby to bylo všem jasné.

„To bych ani neřekl,“ podotkl Thorin.

„Náhodou, já...“

Jeho ústa byla už podruhé ucpána polibkem těsně předtím, než stačil větu dokončit. Byl krátký, ale vřelý a zanechal ho v dalším rozpačitém červenání, když se od něj trpaslík odtáhl, nedávaje znát, že by se sám cítil nesvůj z toho, že se tu líbají všem na očích.

„Snadný způsob jak tě umlčet.“

„Ach... ve skutečnosti... ve skutečnosti se tyhle věci nedělají moc často na veřejnosti,“ zmínil se, přes svůj zadrhávající se dech.

„Není to projev vzájemné náklonnosti?“

„Jistě, ano...“

„Není to způsob, jak ostatním ukázat, že k někomu patříš?“

„Určitě, jenže...“

„Pak by bylo nesmyslné líbat se jen v soukromí. Nejdůležitější je ukázat, komu náležíš a kdo náleží tobě,“ řekl Thorin hlasem, kterým to jednoznačně uzavřel.

Bilbo zamrkal.

„To dává smysl... nejspíš,“ musel uznat, ať chtěl nebo ne.

„Ovšemže dává,“ odpověděl Thorin, bezesporu samolibě a jako kdyby ani nepřipadalo v úvahu, že nemá pravdu, načež Bilba konečně propustil z objetí silné paže a obrátil se k ostatním. „Zabalte věci, ještě do setmění stačíme překročit řeku a dostat se od toho lesa tak daleko, jak je to možné. Obávám se, že kdybychom tu zůstali, mohli by se vrrci vrátit pro další sousto.“

„Další... aha, mě,“ odpověděl si na vlastní otázku, než ji stačil vyslovit, ale i tak si od Thorina vysloužil krátký pohled, kterým jasně říkal, že už Bilbo zase plácá nesmysly. Tak trochu to byla pravda, ale tentokrát pro to měl obhajobu - svou hlavu, ta byla prvním důvodem, a korálek ve vlasech se taky dal celkem dobře použít k obraně. I když už celkem nebylo proti komu se obhajovat, trpaslíci totiž bez dalších řečí vstali a začali rychle skládat tábor.

„Počkejte, pomůžu vám,“ prohlásil a pokusil se zvednout, jenže svět se před ním zatočil nejdřív doprava a pak doleva a on opět spadl na kožešinu, která mu doposud byla lůžkem. „Možná až za chvilku,“ usoudil, zavřel oči a přitiskl si na ně ruku.

„Dnes po svých nepůjdete, Bilbo,“ poplácal ho Balin po nahrbených zádech. „Už jsme se dohodli na tom, že si vaše a Thorinovy věci rozdělíme a on vás ponese.“

„Promiňte, co že Thorin udělá?“ zeptal se nevěřícně, a dokonce i přes ten nepříjemný kolotoč se podíval na Balinovu vlídně se usmívající tvář.

„Ponese vás na zádech. Čekat nemůžeme a vy sám těžko někam dojdete, přes řeku určitě nepřebrodíte. Budete to tak nejlepší,“ ujistil ho trpaslík.

„Ano, ale… Thorin… on přeci… nemohl by někdo jiný?“ zeptal se, jelikož si sám sebe těžko dokázal na Thorinových zádech představit. Nejen samotná vize, že by se zrovna on snížil k něčemu takovému, jako bylo nošení zraněného na zádech, hlavně měl dojem, že asi… tak nějak… nevydrží v klidu, zatímco bude na jeho zádech. Dovedl si sám sebe živě promítnout na bolavých víčkách, jak se Thorinovi rozkošnicky prohrabuje ve vlasech, spokojeně mručí a dělá si ještě větší ostudu, než jaká už mu beztak kroužila kolem hlavy.

„To by nebylo vhodné. Když to není na bojišti, v nouzi, kdy jde o život, tak vás rozhodně nemůže nést nikdo jiný než Thorin nebo jeho blízký příbuzný. Případně alespoň trpasličí šlechtic dostatečného postavení, což tady nikdo není. Budete si muset vystačit z Thorinem,“ objasnil mu Balin a znovu ho zlehka poplácal po zádech.

„Vy máte pravidla na to, kdo mě může nést?“

„Ne… ne tak docela, ale máme spoustu jiných zvyklostí, které se teď hodí. Můžu vám je sepsat,“ nabídl vlídně.

„To bych vážně ocenil,“ odpověděl kysele, ani sám vlastně nevěděl, jestli to myslí jako sarkasmus nebo se vážně zajímá o ty, jak už si teď byl jistý, podivné, trpasličí tradice.

„Dnes večer vám dám stručný seznam těch nejdůležitějších,“ slíbil mu Balin, než se zvedl, aby se přidal k ostatním při balení. Díky tomu Bilbo osaměl jen s pokuřujícím Gandalfem, který měl své nesmyslně malé zavazadlo stále zavěšené přes rameno a nikdy neměl tendenci při skládání tábora pomáhat.

„On mi vážně dá seznam nějakých trpasličích pravidel, že?“ obrátil se na čaroděje s otázkou.

„Ovšem. Podrobný a jistě i užitečný seznam trpasličích zvyklostí, které se vás teď týkají, drahý Bilbo. Balinovi můžete věřit, strávil na královském dvoře celý svůj život. Dokud budete dělat, co vám poradí, nemůžete se dopustit žádného dalšího… kulturního nedorozumění,“ pousmál se na něj spod svého klobouku nasazeného hluboko do čela.

Tiše zaúpěl a promnul si oba spánky.

„A ty zvyklosti… ty se budou všechny zabývat tím, kdo mě může nosit, čí deku si můžu vzít nebo třeba kdo na mě může promluvit?“ zeptal se, vlastně jen tak mimochodem. Stačily mu dva dny předstírání, že je Thorinův milenec, a to, jaký odstup si od něj ostatní drželi, stačilo, aby si domyslel, jaká bude asi odpověď.

„Ano, většina z nich se týká takových a podobných věcí.“

Podíval se na čarodějovy oči, zářící spod krempy, ač by se mohlo zdát, že musí být kloboukem docela zakryté.

„To o trpasličí žárlivosti a majetnickosti nebylo přehánění, je to tak?“ zamručel polohlasně, na což mu Gandalf odpovědět jen nepatrným kývnutím. „Jak… jak přesně je to zlé? Protože hobiti se většinou párují na celý život, ale zase, náš koncept věrnosti je trochu zvláštní, víte. No, však víte, jak to u nás chodí…“ naznačil rukou.

„Trpaslík je tak majetnický, jak velké jsou jeho poklady. Hromada zlata v nejmenší síni pokladnice v útrobách Ereboru je velká… hmm, asi tak, jako kopec s vaší norou v Hobitíně,“ nastínil mu Gandalf naprosto poklidně, vyfukuje při tom barevné obláčky v podobě malých kachniček, které se honily všude kolem něj.

Jak by jindy kachničky Bilba pobavily téměř za jakýchkoliv okolností, tentokrát prostě musel zůstat na čaroděje němě hledět. Dosud mu vlastně nikdo nenastínil, kolik přesně tam toho zlata pod drakem leží, a on se ani nevyptával, nebylo to to nejpodstatnější v jeho životě. Což by zase nebylo tak šokující, ale jestli měl Thorin tak obrovské množství pokladů, tak to znamenalo, že ten slib, že Bilba vysadí na nejvyšší hromadu v celé hoře nejspíš nebyl jenom chvástáním ale čistou pravdou.

„Přesto ale, i takový poklad je nic proti vaší čtrnáctině - Thorinovu srdci, kterou už teď nosíte v kapse od své vesty,“ poklepal mu čaroděj na kapsu, naštěstí tu, ve které neměl prsten. „Dobře ho střežte a za žádných okolností ho nenabízejte nazpět. To by nebylo příliš zdvořilé,“ dodal Gandalf nepřiměřeně vážně vzhledem k tomu, že byla jeho slova spíše milým vtipem.

Cítil ten význam, něco hlubokého v nich, jen nedokázal zjistit, co to je. Ovšemže nehodlal Thorinovo srdce jen tak zahodit. To byla přeci jasná věc, kterou mu čaroděj nemusel připomínat.

„Připraven vyrazil?“ přerušil Thorin proud jeho úvah, ještě než se stačily zformovat ve slova.

Odtrhl se od čarodějových očí nahlížejících na něj zpod klobouku a zamračil se na trpaslíka tyčícího se nad ním. S ním si alespoň více méně věděl rady a věděl, co mu říct. Nejspíš dokonce i jak se vyrovnat s tím vším, do čeho se zase zamíchal, a zachovat si nejen zdravý rozum, ale i humor.

„Balin říkal, že mě poneseš ty, protože od nikoho jiného by se to neslušelo, a také mi vyhrožoval celým seznamem trpasličích zvyklostí, které budu muset dodržovat. Přijde mi to docela nespravedlivé, protože ty hobití nebyly ani zmíněné. Myslím, že mám docela právo… no, na mojí vlastní kulturu. Vím, jsem jenom malý hobit mezi spoustou trpaslíků…“

„Co máš na mysli, hobite?“

„Tak třeba dárkové koše,“ zvolil první věc, na kterou už beztak myslel, zarputile ignoroval Gandalfovo uchechtnutí a zachoval klid, zatímco se díval Thorinovi do očí. „Podle našeho starého zvyku hobit vyhrabe díru před norou své vyvolené nebo vyvoleného a dá do ní jídlo. Když je na to jídlo pozván, znamená to, že se dotyčnému také líbí. Dnes už samozřejmě díry nehrabeme, to by bylo necivilizované, ale dáváme si dárkové koše s jídlem a velikou mašlí.“

„Chceš mi dát koš plný jídla?“ ujistil se Thorin nedůvěřivým hlasem.

„Možná… ne… ano, chci ti dát koš plný jídla,“ řekl pevně a také svému odhodlání přizpůsobil i svůj výraz.

Thorinova přísná tvář se po nějakou chvíli nepohnula, dost na to, aby začal zvažovat, že by možná měl vzít svoje odhodlání zpět, pak se na ní ovšem objevil dobrý úsměv. Téměř neznatelný, jen zacukání koutků rtů a modré oči změkly.

„Takový hobití zvyk se mi líbí.“

Bilbo nemohl odolat tomu, aby se široce neusmál. Možná to bylo úderem do hlavy, ale když si chvíli na to skládal bradu na trpaslíkovo rameno, poprvé od chvíle, kdy opustil svou noru, si pomyslel, že by nakonec všechno mohlo dopadnout stejně tak dobře jako v pohádkách.

  


KONEC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Děkuji za komentáře, stejně jako za všechny "kudos" (bože, musíme proto vymyslet nějaké lepší české pojmenování. :-D ) a další jsou samozřejmě vítány.
> 
> Tato povídka skončila, dobře pro všechny a žádní mrtví, což je u mne docela překvapivé, nicméně další budou následovat. Povídky "Spáleno na prach", "Zmatky pod Osamělou horou" a nakonec "Znát ta drobná tajemství", která je zároveň první z cyklu několika povídek - snad se udaří.  
> Budu doufat, že si i má další thilbo povídky přečtete stejně rádi, jako tuto. :-)
> 
> Ještě jednou děkuji Patoložce za betování! V případě že v části s debatujícími trpaslíky naleznete chyby, jsou mé vlastní, protože jsem tam připisovala/přepisoval několik věcí a beta jednu malou část textu neviděla. Omlouvám se.


End file.
